


Warum Schiller rote Haare hat

by IfIWouldDoThat



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cemetery, Deutsch | German, Friedrich hat nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, Friedrich ist ein süßer Knopf, M/M, Poor Life Choices, Pumpkins, halloween fic, poor Goethe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat
Summary: Goethe wohnt auf einem Friedhof, was ein widererwartend langweiliges Leben ist. Bis er eines Nachts einen Verrückten vor seiner Haustür findet. Der tanzt. Und nackt ist.Goethe bereut schon bald seine Entscheidung diesem armen Mann zu helfen.





	1. Tag des Todes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts).



Es war still in dem kleinen Raum mit den weißen Wänden. Ein alter Holztisch stand in der Mitte, für Moderneres hatte das Budget nicht gereicht. Hinter dem Tisch war ein abgesessener Bürostuhl, dessen Rollen klemmten. Einen Teppich gab es nicht, der die hässlichen, verkratzten Dielen verdecken könnte, und auch die Wände blieben kahl und fleckig. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen Stapel von Papieren; Formulare jeglicher Art, Notizen, Bilder oder auch das gelegentliche Kreuzworträtsel. Daneben stand einsam eine Schreibtischlampe, deren falsche Goldbeschichtung abblätterte und über die Tischplatte bröselte.

Die Glühbirne an der Decke schaukelte hin und her, angeschubst von unsichtbaren Händen, und die geworfenen Schatten schaukelten über die Papierstapel und ließen einen Streifen Licht immer wieder über die geschlossenen Augen eines schlafenden Mannes gleiten. Dieser saß zusammengesunken auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch und hatte seine Stirn in kompletter Erschöpfung auf die Tischplatte sinken lassen. Sein Kopf war dann zur Seite gedreht und Spucke tropfte leise auf das vergessene Formular unter seiner Wange. Die eine Hand, die noch auf dem Schreibtisch ruhte hielt in den reglosen Fingern einen Kugelschreiber, der eine lange Linie über das Holz gezogen hatte, als das Gewicht des Ellbogens die Hand zurückgezogen hatte. Der Ellbogen war schließlich auf dem Knie aufgekommen, welches zusammen mit seinem Gegenstück unter die Tischplatte gequetscht worden war.

Es quietschte laut, als die Lampe heftiger schwang, aber der Mann wurde nicht in seinem Schlaf gestört und schnarchte nur einmal auf, was als Grunzen hätte durchgehen können. Seine braunen Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen und waren so fettig, als hätte er sie für ein paar Wochen nicht gewaschen, was auch der Fall war. Die Lampe ruckelte hin und her, ein lauteres Quietschen ertönte.

Der Mann schreckte hoch, stieß sich die Knie an der Unterseite der Tischplatte, woraufhin ein paar lose Blätter zu Boden flatterten, dort leise raschelnd landeten und dann war nur das Quietschen zu hören. Der Mann fluchte leise, was in dem leeren Raum sehr laut klang, und schüttelte seine Hand aus. Der Stift wurde beiseitegelegt und rollte zu Boden. Mit einem Klappern blieb er dort liegen, wurde aber nicht wieder aufgehoben.

Der Mann stand mit steifen Bewegungen auf und streckte sich erst mal, was ihm einen Seufzer entlockte, dann noch mehr Fluchen, als Blut in alle Extremitäten floss, wo vorher noch keines gewesen war. Dann ging er um den Schreibtisch herum, besah sich das Messingschild, welches an der vorderen Kante des Tischs stand und rückte es nach kurzer Überlegung einen Zentimeter weiter nach rechts. „Hr. Goethe“ stand darauf.

Johann schaute zufrieden, das Schild war schließlich neu, dann ging er auf die Tür zu, die zur anliegenden Küche führte und irgendwie immer klemmte. Routiniert griff er in die oberen Schränkchen, um sich eine alte Tasse herauszuholen – seine Lieblingstasse. Die Möbel in diesem Raum waren genauso heruntergekommen wie die im vorigen und füllten den kleinen Raum fast bis zum Bersten. Ein alter Gasherd hatte Platz neben einem kleinen Kühlschrank gefunden, der in der Ecke stand und die Tür ein wenig blockierte, weswegen sie nur einen halben Meter weit aufging. Der Gasherd ging mit einem Zischen an, und ein Teekessel mit Wasser fand seinen Weg auf den Herd. Es war so ein altmodisches Ding, welches pfiff, wenn das Wasser kochte. Das fand Johann unglaublich nervig, aber das Budget hatte noch nicht einmal für einen Wasserkocher gereicht. Wenigstens Teebeutel hatte er.

Der Tee war schnell gemacht und Johann stand an den Kühlschrank gelehnt da und nippte an der Tasse. Er besah sich den Kalender, der dem Kühlschrank gegenüber hing und in der Küche das einzige war, was noch als Schmuck hätte durchgehen können.

Neben dem Kalender war noch eine Tür, die zu einem kleinen Wohnzimmer führte, welches zu einem Schlafzimmer führte. Vom Wohnzimmer aus konnte man auch ins Badezimmer und auch zu dem Flur, an dessen Ende sich die Treppe nach unten befand. Und vom Flur aus konnte man wiederrum in das Arbeitszimmer, in dem Johann auch mit den Kunden redete. Naja, eigentlich waren es ja keine Kunden.

Im Erdgeschoss des Gebäudes befanden sich ein Trauerraum, der Herrichtungsraum, und eine kleine Kapelle. Alles in allem nicht viel, aber wer war er schon sich zu beklagen? Das Ganze musste er ja nicht bezahlen, und eigentlich gefiel es ihm so wie es war. Er war kein besonders moderner Mensch und der alte Röhrenfernseher im Wohnzimmer reichte ihm aus. Na und, dann hatte er halt keinen Flachbildfernseher. Und es tropfte manchmal ins Badezimmer. Was machte das schon?

Johann schnaubte bitter und nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Der war echt gut. Irgend so eine Früchtemischung, die nach Fruchtzwerge-Joghurt schmeckte. Das brachte Erinnerungen hoch…

Johann drückte sich vom Kühlschrank weg und schlurfte ins Wohnzimmer. Dort ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und seufzte zufrieden. Die verblasste Tapete an den Wänden hing an manchen Stellen herunter und zeigte den nackten, grauen Putz. An anderen Stellen waren Feuchtigkeitsflecken, aber die sah man fast nicht, weil die Tapete ein Muster hatte. Es war eine Art Karomuster in hellrot und orange, aber wie gesagt ziemlich verblasst.

Ein Klirren riss Johann aus seinen Gedanken und sofort sprang er auf und rannte ins Arbeitszimmer. In der Mitte des Raumes lag die zersplitterte Glühbirne.

Es fing an zu regnen, und dunkle Wolken behinderten das wenige Licht, welches durch die dreckigen Fensterscheiben fiel. Dann donnerte es plötzlich und Johann zuckte zusammen.

Das musste ein schlechtes Omen sein. Seufzend kniete er sich auf die schmutzigen Dielen und sammelte die größten Bruchstücke des Glases auf. Den Rest würde er später wegkehren. Bevor er den Raum verließ, warf er nochmals einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es schauderte ihn. Dann verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür fest hinter sich.

Der Wind fing laut an zu heulen.

Die gedämpften Stimmen des Fernsehers lullten ihn ein, als er abends dasaß mit einer weiteren Tasse Tee in der Hand. Die Nachrichten hatten nichts Spannendes zu berichten und so zappte er sich einmal durch alle Kanäle, nur um wieder bei den Nachrichten zu landen. Während er die Fernbedienung hielt, musste er mit den Fingern auf die Unterseite drücken, damit die Batterien nicht herausfielen, der Deckel für das Batteriefach war schon lange verlorengegangen. Seine Füße schmerzten aus unerfindlichen Gründen, und er legte sich auf das schmierige Sofa, um seine Füße oben zu haben. Johanns Augen schlossen sich ohne sein Zutun, und er wäre fast eingeschlafen. Aber er schaffte es wach zu bleiben, denn er hasste es auf dem Sofa einzuschlafen. Dann würde er mit einem steifen Nacken aufwachen, und einem schmerzenden Rücken.

Es war schon dunkel draußen, und der Sturm, der am Nachmittag schlagartig begonnen hatte, war immer noch in vollem Gange. Zu Johanns Leidwesen, drang die Kälte durch die undichten Fenster, deren alte Scheiben so gebrechlich wirkten, als könnte jeder Regentropfen sie zerbersten lassen. Aber bis jetzt hatten sie sich halten können.

Johann stand auf, um sich die Zähne zu putzen und dann ins Bett zu gehen, bevor er tatsächlich auf dem Sofa einschlafen würde. Er würde seinem Rücken damit wirklich keinen Gefallen tun. Das Badezimmer hatte weiße Kacheln, deren Mörtel eigentlich schon weg war, und sie schienen nur durch die ewig währenden Prilblumen zusammengehalten zu werden. Diese hatte sein Vorgänger anscheinend auf die Fliesen geklebt, und sie waren bei Gott nicht mehr abzubekommen. Aber Johann hatte schon vor langem aufgehört es zu versuchen. Nur manchmal, wenn er auf dem Klo saß und nichts Besseres zu tun hatte nackelte er an einer Ecke herum.

Mechanisch bewegte er die Zahnbürste auf seinen Zähnen von links nach rechts, und nach exakt zwei Minuten, die vom Zahnarzt empfohlen waren, spülte er sich den Mund aus. Das Wasser ließ sich nicht trinken, und wenn Johann den Hahn für ein paar Tage nicht benutzte, kam das Wasser braun heraus, aber Zähneputzen konnte er damit schon.

Vielleicht war das verschmutzte Wasser auch der Grund, warum er hauptsächlich Tee trank. Kaffee war zu teuer. Und Wasser kaufen auch. Da war Tee noch die beste Lösung.

Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sein Buch zu holen, welches er immer wieder las. Es war eine abgegriffene Ausgabe von Maria Stuart. Ein sehr trockenes Drama, aber eines der wenigen Bücher, die er besaß. Und er würde den Teufel tun es wegzuschmeißen. Liebevoll nahm er sein kostbares Gut in die Hände und machte sich auf ins Schlafzimmer. Seine nackten Füße traten auf die am Ende faserig gewordene Schlafanzughose, und traten sie noch weiter durch. Sein Oberteil hatte er nicht an, weil ihm beim Schlafen immer so warm wurde.

Im Schlafzimmer richtete er sein Bett her, machte die Nachttischlampe an, die nicht auf einem Nachttisch stand, weil dieser vor einem halben Jahr den Geist aufgegeben hatte. Das eine Bein war durchgebrochen und fast hätte Johann dabei seine Nachttischlampe verloren, aber zum Glück hatte sie es überlebt. Jetzt stand sie auf dem Boden neben dem Bett, und wenn er lesen wollte, legte er sie neben sich auf die Matratze.

Dann ging er quer durch das Zimmer, um das Licht auszumachen. Der Schalter klickte, das Licht ging aus, und Johann machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Bett.

Plötzlich hörte er etwas. Er war sich nicht sicher, was es gewesen war, aber etwas hatte er über das Geheul des Windes gehört. Es donnerte heftig, es prasselte gegen die Scheiben, und dann hörte er es nochmals. Neugierig ging er zum Fenster rüber und starrte nach draußen. Jetzt wo es in dem Zimmer dunkel war, konnte er die dunklen Silhouetten der knochigen Bäume sehen, die aus irgendeinem Grund nie Blätter trugen, die sich von dem dunkelgrauen Himmel hervortaten. Ihre Äste ragten wie dürre Finger in alle Richtungen. Sie schaukelten im Wind hin und her und knarzten gefährlich, sogar bedrohlich.

Durch den Regenvorhang hindurch suchten Johanns Augen etwas ungewöhnliches, fanden aber nichts. Nur Grabstein neben Grabstein. Wenn es blitzte, dann wurden die Steine kurz erhellte und warfen Schatten über die abgetretene Wiese, die jetzt praktisch unter Wasser stand.

Da war das Geräusch wieder! Verwirrt suchte Johann weiter, da musste doch etwas sein. Er ging mit den Augen die Grabsteinreihen ab.

Jetzt konnte er das Geräusch zuordnen: Es war Gelächter! Durch das Dröhnen des Sturmes hindurch, lachte jemand laut und schallend. Das Gelächter schwoll hysterisch an, dann verschwand es kurz, bevor es wieder in voller Lautstärke ausbrach.  

Dann sah Johann eine Gestalt durch die Reihen der Steine hüpfen. Mit bizarren Bewegungen tanzte sie um die Steine herum, fiel auf den Boden, sprang wieder auf und warf die Hände in die Luft. Johann schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch ein Verrückter! So ein Sturm war nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen!

Sofort machte sich Johann auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, dann auf den Flur. Er polterte die Treppe hinunter und riss die Tür nach außen auf. Er musste diesen Typen ins Haus bekommen, bevor der noch vom Blitz getroffen wurde!

Sofort riss ihn der Wind, der ins Haus pfiff fast von den Füßen. Er schoss einmal durchs Haus und man konnte Türen im Inneren schlagen hören. Johann kämpfte darum seine Augen gegen den Wind öffnen zu können, schaffte es aber nicht, ohne dass sie ihm tränten. Schützend nahm er eine Hand vors Gesicht, was nur marginal half. Bevor er auch nur aus dem Haus getreten war, war er auch schon nass geworden, und das Regenwasser tropfte von seinem Torso und seiner durchtränkten Hose auf die Schwelle, von wo es sich in Rinnsalen auf den Weg über die Dielen machte. Dort versickerte es dann.

Johann lehnte sich gegen den Wind, und trat nach draußen. Mit großer Mühe versuchte er die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, hatte aber gegen die geballte Kraft des Windes gegenzuhalten. Schließlich schaffte er es dann doch. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Gräberreihen um, und stapfte schwer durch den Schlamm zu den ersten Gräbern. Seine nackten Füße froren und er bebte vor Kälte.

Der Wind heulte noch heftiger auf und Johann rutschte auf dem Schlamm auf. Mit einem Platschen, welches bei dem Lärm nicht zu hören war, fiel er in die braune Suppe und es fiel ihm schwer sich wieder aufzurichten.

**„Requiem aeternam dona eis Domine et lux perpetua luceat eis!“**

Die Stimme schallte über den düsteren Friedhof, durchdrang Johanns Brust und zog seine Lungen zusammen. Er schauderte, keuchte auf. Das Gackern, welches darauf folgte übertönte den Wind, und hallte in Johanns Ohren wieder.

Er kämpfte sich auf seine Füße und setzte einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer näher kam er seinem Ziel. Die Grabsteinreihen wurden enger und der Untergrund wurde schlammiger. Immer wieder war er kurz davor nochmals den Halt unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren, aber er schlug sich wacker.

**„Libera eas de ore leonis ne absorbeat eas tartarus ne cadant in obscurum!“**

Johann blieb die Luft in seinen Lungen stecken, und er musste würgen. Er krümmte sich nach vorne zusammen, wäre fast auf die Knie gefallen, aber er konnte sich oben halten. Als er wieder atmen konnte, hob er den Kopf in seiner gekrümmten Haltung, und er konnte den Mann sehen, den er vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte. Und der war nackt! Ja Herrgott noch eins!

Der Typ drehte sich im Kreis und er schien nicht von der Beschaffenheit des Untergrunds beeinträchtigt zu sein. Seine Beine wippten manisch auf und ab und seine Hände waren hoch über seinem Kopf. Er hatte wilde Locken, die von der Schwere des Wassers über sein Gesicht nach unten gezwungen wurden, und ihm die Sicht verschleierten. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und ein animalisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Dann riss er den Mund weit auf und ein Gackern löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Dieser Laut schepperte in Johanns Ohren. Johann konnte vor Verwunderung gar nicht aufhören zu starren.

Da war ein Typ. Splitterfasernackt. Und der tanzte. Im Regen. Auf einem Friedhof. Und rief irgendwelche lateinischen Sätze. Alles klar.

Bevor der Mann weitertanzen konnte, riss sich Johann aus seiner Starre heraus.

„Hey!“, brüllte er gegen den Wind. Der Mann hörte nicht auf zu lachen. Es klang ab und wurde ein Kichern und Glucksen.

„Hey! Sie da!“, rief Johann nochmals.

„Sie sind da!“, rief der Mann mit einer gellenden Stimme und klang dabei so glücklich, dass Johann annahm der müsse auf Drogen sein. Ja, das würde eigentlich ganz gut zu der Situation passen.

„Sie sind da!“, rief er wieder.

Johann machte noch einen Schritt auf den Mann zu, jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass er sehr blass war, fast schon weiß, und als es aufblitzte konnte er sehen, dass seine Haare in trockenem Zustand höchstwahrscheinlich rot waren, denn sie hoben sich rötlich von der fast weißen Haut ab. Johann streckte eine Hand aus, um den Mann an der Schulter zu packen und zurück zum Haus zu schleifen.

Was er nicht erwartet hatte war, dass der Mann seine Hand packte und mit sich zog. Johann schrie erschrocken auf und konnte nicht anders als dem Mann hinterher zu stolpern. Unter lautem Protest taumelte er mit durch den Regen, und drehte sich, und wirbelte herum.

„Sie sind da!“

Der Mann senkte seinen Blick und schien Johann erst jetzt zu sehen. Aber er hörte dennoch nicht auf zu tanzen und Johann protestierte immer noch. Der Mann lachte wieder, doch diesmal ein bisschen ruhiger, ein bisschen mehr da. Wie als würde er Johann auslachen. Dann nahm er auch Johanns andere Hand und drehte sie ihm Kreis, dass Johann hören und sehen verging.

„Na hörn sie mal!“

Ein Blitz schlug irgendwo ein, und der Donner folgte kurz darauf. Johann zuckte zusammen, schrie auf, und schob Panik. Der Typ war doch ein Irrer!

„Wir müssen ins Haus!“, brüllte er, in der Hoffnung der andere würde ihn über den Wind hören.

„Wir müssen tanzen!“, entgegnete der andere, „Sonst werden sie sauer! Sie amüsieren sich gerne!“

Er lachte wieder manisch, und Johann versuchte hilflos seine Handgelenke aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien. Der hielt daran fest wie ein Schraubstock. Johann wurde verzweifelt. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt mit einem Typ auf Drogen in einem Sturm zwischen Gräberreihen zu tanzen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass die zerbrochene Glühlampe ein schlechtes Omen gewesen war!

Dann rutschte der Mann trotz seiner scheinbaren Zauberfüße aus, und landete lachend auf seinem Rücken. Johann wurde unweigerlich mitgezogen und landete neben dem Mann im Schlamm. Dieser hatte endlich losgelassen und rollte sich jetzt lachend hin und her.

Schnell gewann Johann durch eine trunken aussehende Krabbelbewegung einen gebührenden Abstand, bevor der Mann nochmal beschloss ihn festzuhalten und mit ihm zu tanzen.

„Wir müssen ins Haus!“, versuchte er es nochmal und bekam wieder die Antwort: „Wir müssen tanzen! Tanzen müssen wir!“

Es reichte Johann. Er ging ein paar wacklige, aber entschlossene Schritte auf den Mann zu, packte seine Hände, und zog ihn von dem matschigen Boden hoch. Der Typ schien sich nicht daran zu stören und ließ sich von Johann mitziehen. Das Gackern wurde jedoch kein einziges Mal leiser.

 


	2. Tag der Trauer

Johann gähnte und blinzelte, um seine verkrusteten Augen freizukriegen. Als das nichts half, rieb er sie schließlich und gähnte dann nochmal. Er fühlte sich komischerweise völlig ausgelaugt und kein bisschen ausgeruht, obwohl er gut geschlafen hatte. Seine Augen fühlten sich nach dem Reiben irgendwie noch krustiger an. Und als er wirklich mitbekam, wie seine Hände aussahen, stöhnte er laut auf. Sie waren schlammverschmiert. Genauso wie sein Oberkörper, seine Schlafanzughose und die Bettlaken auf denen er gelegen hatte. Seine Decke war eine alte Wolldecke, bei der hätte man den Unterschied sowieso nicht bemerkt.

Shit, er hatte ja noch diesen verrückten Kerl auf seiner Couch liegen!

Sofort sprang Johann auf. Den wollte er auf keinen Fall für zu lange unbeaufsichtigt lassen! Er raste zu der Tür, die er mit einem Knall an die Wand stoßen lies, als er sie aufschlug, und dann ins Wohnzimmer.

Fuck! Der Typ war weg!

Hektisch drehte Johann seinen Kopf nach links und rechts, aber sein unliebsamer Gast war nicht zu sehen. Nur die schlammverschmierte Couch war Zeuge der ehemaligen Anwesenheit des Mannes.

Als Johann ihn ins Haus gezogen hatte, hatte der immer noch gelacht. Johann hatte ihn die Treppe hochgeschleift und unsanft auf die Couch verfrachtet. Der Kerl war prompt umgekippt und Johann hatte ihn sofort besorgt untersucht, bis ein Schnarchen ertönt war. Er hatte mit den Augen gerollt und sich müde in sein Schlafzimmer begeben. Er war so fertig mit den Nerven gewesen, dass er weder ans Waschen gedacht hatte, noch daran, was am nächsten Morgen geschehen würde. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

Tja, und da war er jetzt. Mit einem verschwundenen Gast, einer dreckbedeckten Wohnung, einem ruinierten Schlafanzug, und einer ruinierten Couch. Ja super.

Johann riss seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür, als er ein Poltern hörte. Hatte sein Gast sich selbstständig gemacht? Johann konnte nur hoffen, dass der Typ einfach weg war und nicht drauf und dran war die ohnehin schon runtergekommene Wohnung zu zerstören.

Hastig ging er auf den Flur und zur Treppe. Dort blieb er erst mal sprachlos stehen. Das was er sah, hatte er nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. Am unteren Ende der Treppe war der Mann. Er hatte irgendwoher Leinenhosen und ein Leinenhemd besorgt, beides in Weiß, und er war immer noch barfuß. Aber das war nicht das skurrile an der ganzen Situation.

Nein, es waren die Kürbisse, die er durch die Eingangstür rollte.

Und es waren sehr viele Kürbisse in allen Formen, Farben und Größen. Johann beobachtete ihn schweigend, wie er mit dem Fuß einen kleinen, gelben Minikürbis über die Schwelle stupste und dann die Tür schloss. Er stützte seine Hände auf seine Hüften und betrachtete das Sortiment an Kürbissen, wie als versichere er sich, dass es tatsächlich auch genug waren.

Johann konnte sich nicht bewegen und nicht wegschauen. Das war einfach zu komisch. Und er war Totengräber, er hatte schon viele Dinge gesehen. Seine Hand lag auf dem speckigen Holzgeländer, denn er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt die Treppe auch hinunterzugehen. Und dann war er dort zur Salzsäule erstarrt.

Der Fremde summte zufrieden, dann fing er an die Riesenkürbisse einen nach dem anderen in die Kapelle zu rollen. Johann bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Einen nach dem anderen rollte der Fremde in die Kapelle, dann nahm er mehrere kleinere auf den Arm und verfrachtete auch sie in den sakralen Raum. Er musste sehr oft in den Flur kommen, bis er auch alle Kürbisse dort hatte, wo er sie haben wollte.

Dann drehte er sich zur Treppe. Er hatte wahnsinnig blaue Augen und seine Haare leuchteten in dem Licht, welches durch die Scheiben der Eingangstür kam, hell orange auf. Er lächelte zu Johann auf. Seine Sommersprossen verzogen sich durch die Lachfalten ein wenig.

„Komm, hilf mir.“, sagte er nur, dann verschwand er wieder in der Kapelle.

Johann blinzelte. Was zur Hölle war hier los?

Wie auf Autopilot ging er die knarzenden Holzstufen hinunter und betrat die Kapelle. Der Raum wurde genutzt für die Trauerfeiern und war deshalb eingerichtet wie eine Kirche, war aber offiziell keine. Die Bänke waren genauso alt wie die Möbel in Johanns Wohnung über der Kapelle, aber in wesentlich besserem Zustand. Dafür reichten die Gelder dann doch. Der Marmoraltar war bedeckt mit einem weißen Tuch, welches auch schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte, und darauf stand ein Messingkreuz. Durch die hohen Fenster kam viel Licht, welches die vielen Staubkörner beleuchtete, die durch die Luft tanzten.

Und direkt vor dem Altar saß der Mann und hielt ein Messer und einen Kürbis in der Hand. Um ihn herum war ein kleiner See von Kürbissen und er machte sich eifrig daran den Kürbis auszuhöhlen. Das schleimige Innere klatschte er neben den Altar auf den Steinboden und kratzte dann die Innenseite aus. Johann machte nur einen schwächlichen Protestlaut, er konnte froh sein, dass er diese Soße nicht auf den Teppichboden hatte fallen lassen.

„Was machen Sie da?“, fragte er dann anklagend.

Der Typ sollte endlich verschwinden, bevor Johann ihn noch verklagen würde. So funktionierte ein Friedhof nicht.

Der Typ sah auf und sagte dann: „Kürbisse schnitzen.“

„Ach.“, hauchte Johann schwach und starrte auf die Soße, die von der Steinstufe doch noch auf den Teppich tropfte. Ein paar Kürbiskerne mischten sich unter das Ganze, und das machte alles noch kotzeähnlicher und unappetitlicher.

Der Fremde hatte anscheinend Mitleid mit ihm und sagte noch erklärend: „Es ist das Fest der Toten. Und am Zweiten Tag muss man trauern.“

„Ach.“, wiederholte Johann. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er dazu sonst sagen sollte. Fest der Toten? Was für ein bescheuertes Konzept.

„Was haben Sie gestern da gemacht?“

Der Fremde schaute nicht auf, als er anfing eine hässliche Fratze in die Kürbiswand zu schnitzen.

„Das war der erste Tag, da muss man sterben.“

Johann konnte sich noch nicht einmal ein „Ach“ abringen, weil das so ein Müll war. Was erzählte der da? Der war doch nur wie irre da rumgetanzt. Das war Grabschändung!

„Ach ja, ich heiße Friedrich Schiller. Angenehm Sie kennen zu lernen.“

Johann sagte darauf nichts, weil es für ihn überhaupt nicht angenehm war den anderen kennen zu lernen. So weit käme es noch!

„Und was macht man am dritten Tag?“, fragte er nach einer langen Pause.

„Da ist die Wiederauferstehung.“

„Nicht auf meinem Friedhof! Hier nicht!“, rief Johann entrüstet. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Wenn hier so jeder mir nichts dir nichts irgendwelche Gräber schänden würde und dann auch noch die Eier dazu hätte zu sagen, dass das noch ein paar Tage so weiter gehen würde. Und dann auch noch Kürbisinnereien auf dem Kapellenboden verteilen! So eine Dreistigkeit!

„Zu spät. Ich hab die Beschwörungsrunen schon gemalt.“, der Mann zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln, „Das muss man noch vor Tag zwei machen, sonst wirken die nicht.“

„Ich werde Sie anzeigen!“

Der Mann rollte nur mit den Augen und fuhr unbeirrt damit fort seine Kürbisse zu schnitzen. Er war jetzt bei seinem zweiten, ein etwas kleinerer. Auch dessen Kürbisbrei ließ er neben den Altar fallen und kratzte ihn dann aus. Das würde ein Albtraum werden das wegzuwischen. So ein Arschloch!

„Was werden Sie denn sagen? Ein Typ schnitzt in der Kirche Kürbisse?“

Johann antwortete nicht, sondern überlegte einfach die Kapelle abzuschließen und wirklich die Polizei zu rufen.

„Kapelle, es ist eine Kapelle.“

Johann wusste nicht, was über ihn kam, aber er ging zu dem Mann, hockte sich neben ihn auf die Stufe und nahm sich einen Kürbis. Er beschloss einfach da zu sein und zu beobachten, den würde er nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, solange ihm noch nichts gutes eingefallen war, was er den Polizisten erzählen konnte. Wortlos zog der Mann ein weiteres Messer aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte es Johann. Entrüstet starrte er das Messer an. Der erwartete doch nicht etwa, dass Johann bei so einem Schmarrn auch noch mitmachte!

Achselzuckend legte der andere das Messer auf den Boden und fuhr fort den Kürbis in seinen Händen auszuhöhlen. Schon nach mehreren Minuten gab Johann es auf einfach nur böse zu gucken, weil das ziemlich anstrengend war. Er hatte sowieso nur seine dreckige Schlafanzughose an, da machte ein bisschen Kürbisdreck auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr.

Während sie schweigend nebeneinander Kürbisse schnitzten, überlegte sich Johann die ganze Zeit wofür er diesen Schiller verklagen könnte. Hausfriedensbruch? Wohl eher nicht, er hatte ihn ja erst hier hin gebracht.

Johann fühlte sich außerhalb seines Elements. Dieser Schiller war einfach in sein Leben geplatzt und es verwirrte Johann, dass er trotz seines Unbehagens eine Lebendigkeit in sich spürte, als er neben diesem Mann saß. Er hatte eine Aura von Wildheit, Unbefangenheit, vielleicht auch Weisheit, aber definitiv Lebendigkeit. Das kribbelte Johann in der Brust.

„Wofür die Kürbisse?“, fragte er dann schließlich. Wenn er schon mitmachte, dann aber auch richtig.

„Damit lenken wir während der Trauer die dunklen Geister, damit sie die Ruhephase nicht stören.“

Johann nickte, obwohl er davon nicht einmal die Hälfte verstanden hatte. Aus welchem Loch war dieser Irre wohl geklettert? War er aus einem Irrenhaus ausgebrochen? Aber Johann fragte nicht. Hoffentlich war nach der „Wiederauferstehung“ Schluss mit dem ganzen Müll.

„Wir brauchen Kerzen, hast du Kerzen?“

Schiller war ins „Du“ gerutscht, aber Johann sagte nichts, weil er sich sicher war, dass es Schiller gar nicht interessieren würde.

„Ja, in der Sakristei im Schrank.“

Die Sakristei war nie zugesperrt, da dort an sich nichts Klauenswertes war, und außerdem war ja Johann immer da. Er glaubte, dass selbst wenn jemand versuchen würde etwas zu klauen, der bloße Anblick einer Person denjenigen davonjagen würde. Er wohnte schließlich neben einem Friedhof, das schreckte zuweilen schon ab. Also würde Johanns Anwesenheit jegliche Diebe abhalten, oder vertreiben. Das glaubte er zumindest.

Schiller war aufgestanden, war zur Sakristeitür gegangen und hatte sie mit seinen klebrigen Kürbisfingern geöffnet. Johann schnitt eine Grimasse. Das Putzen würde gar kein Ende mehr nehmen. Man hörte das Klappern der Schranktür – sie war schon ein bisschen locker -, dann das dumpfe Poltern von Kerzen, die auf den Boden fielen. Johann zuckte zusammen.

Mit einem Armvoll Kerzen kam Schiller aus der Sakristei und hockte sich wieder hin. Die Kerzen ließ er zwischen die Kürbisse fallen, dann schnitzte er weiter. Sie schwiegen wieder während sie die Kürbisse bearbeiteten.

Es war schon Nachmittag als sie endlich fertig waren, und dann steckte Schiller in jeden Kürbis eine Kerze. Er ließ sie erst mal in der Kapelle vor dem Altar stehen, stand auf und hielt Johann seine Hand hin, um diesem aufzuhelfen. Johann fand fast keinen Halt an den orange gewordenen, glitschigen Händen. Dann zog Schiller ihn hoch, und sie gingen aus der Kapelle.

„Hast du Kreide?“

Johann schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Wofür sollte er denn Kreide haben? Sie standen im Eingangsbereich und Johann gelüstete es nach Tee oder auch etwas zu essen, aber er wollte den verrückten Schiller nicht alleine lassen, sonst würde der noch etwas anstellen. Schiller saß überlegend auf seine Hände.

„Tja, also eigentlich würde es alles tun mit was ich auf Haut malen kann. Kreide kanalisiert die Energie am besten, aber wie gesagt alles andere tut’s auch.“

„Wir haben Schminke.“, sagte Johann tonlos. Es war alles einfach so skurril, aber er konnte sich auch nicht dazu durchringen diesen Kerl rauszuschmeißen.

„Das wäre perfekt. Also nein, eigentlich nicht, aber Schminke ist gut.“

Johann nickte und machte eine Handgeste, mit der er Schiller bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Er ging in den Herrichtungsraum, in dem ein großer hüfthoher Tisch stand, auf dem die Särge platziert wurden. An den Wänden waren mehrere Schränke mit allem Nötigen und sogar eine Kühlkammer für alle Fälle.

Im mittleren dieser Schränke befand sich die Totenschminke, mit der Johann, tja, die Toten schminkte. Er holte den großen Kasten heraus und bot Schiller verschiedene Tuben an. Es gab mehrere Farben zur Auswahl, komischerweise auch weiß, obwohl das die Farbe war, die man meistens versuchte zu überdecken.

Schiller besah sich die Farbtöne genau, und griff dann nach einem sehr hellen Hautfarbton. Die Tube war schon fast leer, deshalb drückte ihm Johann auch noch die Ersatztube in die Hand. Schiller nickte dankend und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Schnell machte Johann wieder den Schrank zu und folgte Schiller. Wie gesagt, den wollte er nicht auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen.

Johann fragte sich, ob man so einen hellen Farbton überhaupt auf solch blasser Haut sehen würde, aber er vertrieb die Gedanken wieder und folgte Schiller die Treppe nach oben in seine Wohnung. Dort ging dieser ins Wohnzimmer, setzte sich auf den Boden und zog sein Hemd aus. Er öffnete die fast leere Tube und schmierte sich etwas von dem Zeug auf die Finger. Dann begann er wahllos Linien auf seinen Arm zu malen. Er war sehr langsam und schien jede Linie mit Bedacht zu ziehen.

Das ging so lange, bis Johann beschloss, dass Schiller sicher für einige Zeit beschäftigt wäre, und in die Küche ging, um sich doch noch einen Tee zu machen.

Der Kessel pfiff, und weil Johann kein Unmensch war, goss er gleich zwei Tassen auf. Er blieb in der Küche während der Tee zog, an den Kühlschrank gelehnt, und betrachtete wie immer den Kalender.

Zu seinem Glück war für die nächste Woche keine Beerdigung angesetzt. Das einzige, was er wirklich zu erledigen hatte, war der Papierkram in seinem Büro. Er hatte immer viel Papierkram, und das nur, weil der Friedhof der einzige der Gemeinde war, und dafür auch noch zu klein. Da gab es so viele Rechtsstreitigkeiten, wer jetzt wirklich auf diesen Friedhof könne, welche Gräber wegmussten, es war eine Tortur.

Da hatten die Gemeindemitglieder doch tatsächlich mal den A.L.G.E. gegründet: den Ausschuss für Leichengrabermittlung. Ein sehr komischer Ausschuss, der dank seines Akronyms in die örtliche Zeitung gekommen war. Die Streitfrage des Ausschusses: Was sind Kriterien einer guten Leiche für diesen Friedhof. Und Johann war sich nicht sicher, ob das rechtlich überhaupt erlaubt war, dass die sich getroffen hatten. Und für ihn war das ein höllischer Papierkram gewesen.

Johann seufzte. Hach, Papierkram. Das war echt nichts Schönes. Er stieß sich vom Kühlschrank ab, nahm die beiden Tassen, nachdem er die Teebeutel entfernt hatte, und ging wieder rüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Zu seiner Verwunderung hatten sich die Linien jetzt auf beiden Armen bis zu Schulter hochgewunden, und ergaben jetzt verschiedene Formen. Es war alles symmetrisch und hatte etwas verschlungenes und mystisches an sich. In Kreisen waren in den Hohlräumen der Formen komische Zeichen entstanden, die sich auch über den Torso von Schiller zogen, und dort selbst Formen bildeten.

„Tee?“, fragte Johann.

Schiller blickte nur kurz auf, konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf sein Kunstprojekt und murmelte: „Nein, danke. Während dem Fest der Toten muss man fasten.“

Johann schüttelte den Kopf und stellte die Tasse vor Schiller auf den Boden, falls der es sich anders überlegte. Schiller achtete gar nicht darauf, sondern war jetzt komplett damit beschäftigt die losen Enden aller möglichen Formen und Zeichen zu verbinden, nichts stand alleine.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Johann aus Neugierde.

„Das sind Runen.“

Runen mit Schminke. Alles klar. Und Johann war Mickey Mouse. Aber Johann schwieg und schaute nur zu, wie die Formen immer komplizierter wurden, und immer kleinteiliger. Was auch immer das werden sollte, Schiller schien zu wissen, was er da tat. Johann schüttelte abermals den Kopf, dann ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, um Maria Stuart zu holen. Er gesellte sich wieder zum verrückten Schiller und las.

Es war schon sehr spät, als Schiller mit seinem Projekt fertig war. Johann war ganz vertieft in sein Buch gewesen, legte es aber sofort beiseite, als Schiller aufstand. Johann wusste nicht, wie er es gemacht hatte, aber der andere hatte es irgendwie geschafft auch auf seinem Rücken zu malen. Und das in der gleichen Perfektion und Präzision wie auf dem Torso. Selbst die Hände und das Gesicht waren bemalt und die zuvor offenen Locken waren jetzt in einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

„Komm. Die Kerzen müssen angezündet werden.“

Hallo? Noch wohnte Johann hier, und keiner würde ihm Befehle erteilen! Aber er folgte trotzdem. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, und Schiller schien es sehr eilig zu haben noch vor Sonnenuntergang alle Kerzen anzuzünden. Er drückte Johann ein paar Kürbisse in den Arm, nahm selber ein paar, und dann marschierte er barfuß nach draußen und in den immer noch schlammigen Friedhof. Er begann die Kürbisse zu verteilen, mit keinem offensichtlichen System. Hier und da kamen welche auf Grabsteine, dann wieder dazwischen. An manchen Stellen häuften sich die Kürbisse, an manchen standen nur wenige. Je weiter sie der Mitte kamen, desto mehr Kürbisse wurden verteilt. Das war aber auch der einzige Hinweis auf ein Verteilungssystem. Als sie in das Zentrum des Friedhofs kamen, fielen Johann die Zeichen auf, die auf den Grabsteinen waren. Sie waren dunkelrot und Johann wurde ein wenig schlecht, weil das aussah wie Blut. Und wahrscheinlich war es das auch, deshalb schüttelte er den Gedanken an die Zeichen schnell ab. Einfach nicht darüber nachdenken.

Dann mussten sie alles nochmal ablatschen, um die ganzen Kerzen anzuzünden. Zwei Kürbisse behielten sie, für jeden einen. „Man will ja nicht besessen werden.“, hatte Schiller dazu gesagt. Johann wollte den Kürbis abstellen, weil er da eigentlich nicht mit reingezogen werden wollte, aber wie immer war es angeblich „zu spät“ dafür. Tja, das hatte man davon, wenn man einem Verrückten helfen wollte nicht vom Blitz getroffen zu werden.

Vielleicht war Schiller auch nur deshalb so verrückt, weil er schon vom Blitz getroffen worden war? Das würde so einiges erklären. Oder es waren doch Drogen im Spiel. Aber die wären bis jetzt ja sicher schon abgeklungen.

Besagter Mann zog ihn an seinem Arm in die Mitte des Friedhofs und drückte ihn dort zu Boden. Das machte Johann nicht viel, weil seine Hose ohnehin schon mülleimerreif war. Da machte eine Lage Schlamm mehr oder weniger auch nichts mehr aus.

So knieten sie nebeneinander zwischen den Grabsteinen. Schiller schwieg und Johann traute sich nicht etwas zu sagen. Es roch nach nassem Gras und nach Wildnis und Johann bekam eine Gänsehaut dabei. Er hatte sich inzwischen ein Oberteil angezogen, aber er fror dennoch und es schauderte ihm, als ein seltsamer Wind durch seine Haare strich. Das Ganze war schon irgendwie gruselig. Die Sonne sank ganz langsam dem Horizonte entgegen und je näher sie dieser Linie kam, desto heftiger klopfte Johanns Herz. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas Elektrisierendes lag in der Luft.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag zweifelte er daran, ob Schiller wirklich nur ein Verrückter war. Er zitterte wieder und sah sich unbehaglich um. Schiller wippte mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne und wieder zurück, seinen Kürbis presste er dabei wie ein Kuscheltier an seine Brust. Ein tiefes Rumpeln kam aus seiner Kehle. Johann schauderte und auch er hielt seinen Kürbis eng umschlungen, wie um sein klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Und dann verschmolz die Sonne mit dem Horizont. Rotes Licht wie Blut ergoss sich über den Friedhof und der Wind fing an zu heulen. Johann rutschte unruhig hin und her und Schiller wiegte sich noch heftiger. Das Rumpeln entwickelte sich zu einer Art Sprechgesang. Und Johann erkannte schließlich, dass er betete. Warum hatte sich Schiller ausgerechnet diesen Friedhof für diesen Schmarrn ausgesucht?

Der Wind wurde heftiger und er heulte nicht wie letzte Nacht, sondern er wimmerte wie die Klage selbst. Die Sonne sank immer weiter, und die Grabsteine wurden teils nur noch von den Flammen der Kerzen erleuchtet. Durch diese grässlichen Grimassen der Kürbisse hindurch schienen sie gespenstisch über die Steine und tanzen mit dem Wind, der durch die Öffnungen pfiff.

Johann wollte seine Augen nicht schließen, sonst bekäme er Angst. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, dass er schon Angst hatte. Schließlich schliefen ein paar Fuß unter ihm die Toten. Und gerade jetzt, wo er in Erwägung zog, dass an der Geschichte nicht doch etwas dran war, wollte er nicht direkt über ihnen knien. Und was hatte Schiller von bösen Geistern erzählt? Hektisch huschten Johanns Augen hin und her. Nein, er hatte sicher keine Angst!

Der letzte Sonnenstrahl wurde erstickt von der Nacht, und dann fing es richtig an.

Schillers Gebete wurden lauter, waren immer noch unverständlich, in einer Sprache, die Johann unbekannt war. Der Wind schien mit einzustimmen und unscheinbare Schatten huschten zwischen den Reihen hin und her. Der Mann neben ihm wiegte sich im Takt der Gebete, immer schneller.

Plötzlich begannen die Zeichen auf seiner Haut zu leuchte und Johann wollte zurückschrecken, weil das einfach unmöglich war, aber seine Knie waren wie festgewachsen auf dem Untergrund. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen! Panik machte sich in ihm breit und er versuchte sich zu befreien, aber er konnte nicht!

Weiche säuselnde Stimmen mischten sich unter das bestehende Duett und die süßen Klänge waren so traurig, dass Johann eine Träne aus Trauer und Angst die Wange runterschlich. Und Schiller hörte nicht auf zu leuchten, verdammt! Johanns Herz raste und seine Brust fühlte sich so eng an, dass es ihn wunderte, dass er nicht schon ohnmächtig geworden war.

Der Klagegesang wuchs an, und die vorher so unscheinbaren Schatten kamen näher, dass Johann richtig weinte vor Angst. Er konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen! Und alles tat so weh in seinem Herz und seiner Brust!

In Johanns Sicht tanzten Lichtpunkte und seine Augenlieder zuckten, während seine Augen in seinem Kopf nach hinten rollten. Die Energie, die zuvor die Luft so aufgeladen hatte, war nun überall und erdrückte ihn!  Er konnte nur leise stöhnen, versuchte keuchend Luft in seine Lungen zu saugen. Seine Hände umklammerten den Kürbis immer fester, als könnte der ihm helfen.

Die Schattengestalten hatten sie nun umkreist, Schiller riss seinen Oberkörper schlagartig nach hinten und seine Augen auf, und sie leuchteten grell mit dem gleichen Licht und der gleichen Energie, welche auch seine Runen erleuchtet hatten.

Der Wind hatte den Höhepunkt seiner Lautstärke erreicht und das Wimmern war zu einem Aufschrei des Schmerzes geworden, der sich in Johanns Ohren bohrte.

Johann spürte einen Wechsel und keuchte auf. Der Druck ließ schlagartig nach, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	3. Tag der Wiederauferstehung

Johann kam wieder zu sich, und das in seinem eigenen Bett. Er erinnerte sich klar an den Vortag und stöhnte auf. Sein ganzes Weltbild war zerstört worden. Er hatte Dinge gesehen, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte und dieser Schiller war anscheinend doch nicht so verrückt wie gedacht. Obwohl? Nur weil er die Wahrheit sagte hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er nicht verrückt war.

Was für eine krasse Scheiße.

Johann blieb ungläubig liegen. Was nun? Den Kerl konnte er nicht mehr rausschmeißen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch Recht mit seinem „zu spät“ und Johann stöhnte nochmals auf, weil er auf noch so eine verrückte Nacht keine Lust hatte. Aber da würde er dann doch durchmüsse. So ein Scheiß aber auch. Dafür war er einfach nicht geschaffen.

Seufzend stand Johann dann doch auf, weil ja alles nichts half. Wenn er liegenbliebe, dann hätte er keine Zeit sich auf noch so eine Nacht vorzubereiten. Und das stellte er sich mehr als schlecht vor.

Er tapste zur Schlafzimmertür – Schiller hatte ihm anscheinend die Schuhe ausgezogen – und öffnete diese. Schiller lag leichenblass auf dem Sofa, die Schminke war immer noch überall auf ihm. Seine Haare hatten einen komischen Gelbton angenommen und Johann traute sich gar nicht mehr sich darüber zu wundern. Er hielt nichts mehr für unmöglich, nicht nach gestern Nacht. Wirklich nichts mehr.

Schiller lag zusammengekrumpelt auf dem Sofa, ein Arm hing achtlos über den Rand, und sein anderer Arm verdreht unter seiner Wange. Ein gelegentliches Schnarchen schnarrte durch den relativ leeren Raum. Johann betrachtete ihn eine Weile lang, dann nahm er die herrenlose Tasse vom Boden, die er gestern dorthin gestellt hatte.

Immer noch ein wenig verschlafen stolperte er in die Küche und stellte die Tasse in den Kühlschrank. Der Tee war ja noch gut, wenn auch ein wenig kalt. Aber solche Zimperlichkeiten konnte Johann sich nicht erlauben.

Seit seine Freundin gestorben war, ging alles den Bach runter. Sie hatten nie viel Geld gehabt, er wurde schließlich von der Stadt bezahlt, und die kümmerte sich nicht sonderlich um Leute, die auf dem Friedhof lebten. Aber als sie dann tot war, da war Johann in eine lange Depression verfallen. Und als er irgendwann wieder aufgetaucht war aus diesen dunklen Fluten, da war alles schon so weit verwest, dass es auch schon zu spät war. Nicht nur die Wohnung war zerfallen, nein auch seine sozialen Verbindungen waren verfault, verrottet und gestorben. Und Johann hatte sich durchkämpfen müssen, bis zum heutigen Tage. Arbeit ohne Ende, und nur wenig Freude. Aber er hatte es geschafft.

Johann beschloss nichts zu essen, weil Schiller gesagt hatte man müsse fasten. Und da sich alles andere auch bewahrheitet hatte, hörte er mal lieber auf Schiller. Nach gestern Abend wollte er keine Risiken auf sich nehmen.

„Nicht, dass ich noch von einem Dämonen besessen werde.“, murmelte er zu sich selbst.

Hinter ihm ging quietschend die Tür auf und Schiller grummelte müde: „Die gibt’s nicht.“

Johann hob eine Augenbraue und drehte sich zu seinem Gast um. Jetzt war es ihm irgendwie ein bisschen peinlich wie er da gestern Nacht das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Aber böswillige Geister gibt es. Und heute müssen wir besonders vorsichtig sein. Heute wird das Portal zur Unterwelt geöffnet.“

Johann erblasst augenblicklich bei diesen Worten. Das Portal zur Unterwelt? Das klang eher nicht so gut. Scheiße, wo war er da nur reingeraten?

„Ach ja, kannst mich übrigens Friedrich nennen.“

Johann nickte nur und sah dabei zu, wie sich dieser ein Glas Wasser füllte. Die Warnung, dass er das nicht trinken sollte, überging er völlig und kippte das Glas mit einem Mal runter. Dann füllte er es gleich nochmal und tat das gleiche. Erst nach dem vierten Glas hatte er anscheinend keinen Durst mehr und stellte das Glas in die Spüle. Johann verkniff sich eine Bemerkung und folgte Friedrich wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wo kommst du eigentlich her?“, wollte er wissen, denn irgendwie war es ihm heute wichtiger als gestern.

Friedrich ließ sich auf den Boden plumpsen und sagte dann: „Ach, ich komm aus Marbach. Hab da mit meinen Eltern gewohnt. Konnte schon immer Geister sehen und habe dann durch sie die alten Traditionen gelernt. Tja, meine Eltern fanden mich komisch und deshalb bin ich schon früh ausgezogen. Jetzt wohn ich in der alten Bäckerei im Nachbarsdorf. Da ist es schön ruhig.“

Das ergab alles Sinn. Wie gesagt, Johann zweifelte nichts mehr an, was Friedrich sagte, deshalb nickte er. Er wollte zu gern nach der Geistersache fragen, aber er traute sich nicht. Es war vielleicht besser, wenn er nicht so gut darüber Bescheid wüsste.

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Haaren los?“, fragte Johann.

„Ach, das. Das hat sich morgen Nacht wieder.“

„Morgen Nacht? Ich dachte heute wäre der letzte Tag!“

„Nein, morgen ist noch Tag der Geister. Das ist der schwierigste Tag.“

„Davon hast du mir nichts gesagt!“

Friedrich zuckte nur mit den Achseln: „Du hast ja nicht gefragt.“

Und darauf konnte Johann keine Antwort geben, weil Friedrich damit Recht hatte. Jetzt bekam er noch mehr Angst vor dem heutigen Tag. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Friedrich auch wirklich wusste, was er da tat. Ob ein Portal zur Unterwelt wirklich so gesund war? Er kannte sich ja nicht aus, aber…

„Wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen.“, sagte Friedrich schließlich entschieden und Johann nickte enthusiastisch. Wenn diese Vorbereitungen sie sicherer halten würde, dann würde Johann praktisch alles tun, um zu helfen. Auch die Kapelle mit Kürbiskotze beschmutzen.

Was Johann sich nicht vorgestellt hatte, war Steine sammeln. Und zwar nicht irgendwelche, nein. Es mussten faustgroße Steine sein, und sie mussten möglichst rund sein, was das Ganze schon ein bisschen in den Möglichkeiten eingrenzte. Aber wie gesagt, Johann wollte sich nicht beschweren, weswegen er unermüdlich Steine sammelte.

Kurz vor Mittag beschloss Friedrich dann, dass sie genug gesammelt hatten und Johann war sehr froh drum, weil sein Rücken wieder wehtat. Die Sonne schien momentan einfach keine Wärme auszustrahlen, obwohl sie ungehindert ihre Strahlen auf sie niederprasseln ließ. Es war wie als würde ein nicht spürbarer Wind alle Wärme hinfort spülen. Aber das war absurd. Oder?

Die Steine waren in drei Eimern gesammelt und das ganze sah eigentlich sehr schön aus. Wieder fragte Schiller nach Kreide, und wieder nahm er Schminke stattdessen, weil nichts anderes da war. Diesmal nahm er die weiße Schminke. Dann saß er mit den drei Eimern den ganzen restlichen Tag im Wohnzimmer und malte Runen darauf.

Er war relativ früh fertig und begann dann sich auszuziehen. Johann legte „Maria Stuart“ beiseite und schaute verständnislos zu. Er errötete und schaute weg, als Friedrich seine Unterhose fallen ließ. Friedrich war gut bestückt, ja. Nicht, dass Johann hingeschaut hätte!

„Wir müssen heute nackt gehen.“, erklärte Friedrich kurz und knapp.

Johann verschluckte sich an seiner Spucke und begann zu husten. Irgendwann bekam er sein Atemproblem in den Griff und fragte vorsichtshalber nochmal nach: „Nackt? Echt jetzt? Aber gestern war ich doch auch nicht angemalt.“

Friedrich war ganz geduldig mit ihm gewesen bis jetzt und auch diesmal antwortete er gelassen: „Das war etwas anderes. Die Zeichen sind nur für das Medium bestimmt. Aber diesmal geht es darum, dass wir, wenn wir im Kreis stehen nur wir selber sein müssen. Wir dürfen nichts anderes mitnehmen.“

„Warum muss ich überhaupt mit im Kreis stehen.“

„Johann. Wenn man das Fest der Toten beginnt, dann muss man es zu Ende führen. Sonst läuft man Gefahr wahnsinnig zu werden.“

Johann schnaubte und sagte dann: „Das hier ist doch schon wahnsinnig!“, erwähnte aber mit keinem Wort, dass Friedrich seinen Namen zu wissen schien.

Friedrich lachte. Und es klang so viel schöner als am ersten Tag auf dem Friedhof. Es klang weich und wirklich amüsiert und nicht so tranceartig und entrückt wie zuvor. Da seufzte Johann nur ergeben und fing an sich auszuziehen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Es war ja als würde er sich selbst überreden auf Friedrich zu hören. Dann dachte er nicht weiter darüber nach. Er schaute nur zu Boden, als sie beide splitterfasernackt im Wohnzimmer standen und schwiegen.

„Komm.“, sagte Friedrich schließlich und Johann folgte ihm, den Blick immer fest auf dem Boden. Oder doch nicht ganz so fest. Schließlich gingen vor ihm zwei sehr schöne, runde- Johann schüttelte den Kopf, um seine Gedanken zu vertreiben.

Sie traten aus dem Haus und sofort erzitterte Johann vor Kälte. Es war kein Wind da, die Luft schien zu stehen. Es war so ruhig, man konnte es in den eigenen Ohren klingeln hören. Gleichzeitig lag etwas in der Luft. Eine Anspannung, als würde sich die Natur bereit zum Sprung machen. Es flirrte fast. Anders ließ es sich nicht beschreiben.

Fröstelnd rieb sich Johann die Oberarme. Hoffentlich würde heute niemand zum Trauern auf den Friedhof kommen, die würden ihn sonst splitterfasernackt hier sehen, mit einem Fremden. Und das gäbe Ärger.

Schnell lief er los, als er merkte, dass Friedrich schon vorgegangen war, auf die Mitte des Friedhofs zu. Die Kürbisse standen immer noch auf den Gräbern, die Kerzen waren aber schon ausgegangen. Aus manchen Fratzen hingen erstarrte Tropfen aus Wachs. Die Blutzeichen auf den Gräbern waren weg und Johann war ganz froh darüber. So etwas wollte er nicht nochmal sehen.

Es war gerade mal Mittag und sie waren schon bereit auf dem Friedhof. Würden sie jetzt warten müssen bis die Sonne unterging? Würde es einfach jetzt schon losgehen? Friedrich hatte einen Eimer der Steine dabei, die anderen standen noch im Haus, also würden sie wahrscheinlich nicht schon jetzt anfangen.

Friedrich stellte den Eimer ab, da wo sie letzte Nacht gekniet hatten, und begann die Steine aufs Gras zu legen. Er schaute sich jeden Stein kurz an, dann legte er ihn auf einen Haufen. Er sortierte die Steine. Nach was, blieb Johann ein Rätsel. Als der Eimer leer war, nahm Friedrich ein paar Steine, und fing an einen großen Kreis mit ihnen auf den Boden zu legen. Er achtete dabei darauf, dass jeder Stein seinen Nachbarn berührte. Johann blieb in der Mitte stehen und schaute nur zu.

Nach einiger Zeit setzte er sich auf das feuchte Gras, weil das noch dauern konnte. Kurz zuckte er zusammen, als er das eiskalte Nass an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle spürte, war seinem Schicksal aber ergeben und seufzte nur einmal resigniert. Er fror fürchterlich und konnte nur hoffen, dass der andere bald fertig war.

Der Kreis war schon fast vollständig gelegt, als alle Steine aufgebraucht waren und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg zum Haus. Die Sonne hatte den Höhepunkt ihrer Bahn überwunden, und machte sich jetzt auf den Weg nach unten.

Sie holten die zwei anderen Eimer, diesmal nahm Johann auch einen, damit es schneller ging, und dann saß er wieder da und schaute zu wie Friedrich die Steine verteilte. In den äußeren Ring kam ein kleinerer Ring, und in diesen noch ein Ring. In die Mitte kam ein einzelner Stein, auf dem ein einfacher Kreis gemalt war.

„Kannst du mir das kurz erklären? Ich möchte nicht völlig blind in das ganze gehen.“

Friedrich nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Also. Über dem Stein in der Mitte öffnet sich das Portal, ja? Es kommen keine Toten durch, also keine Angst. Was passiert ist, dass sich die Energie zwischen Unterwelt und unserer Welt ausgleichen. Das Ding ist, dass die Seelen in den jeweiligen Welten immer ausgeglichen sein müssen. Deshalb der Friedhof. Jede Seele, die in der Unterwelt zu wenig ist, wird aus den Leichen dieses Friedhofes gesaugt. Würde man das woanders machen, dann würde die Unterwelt sich die Seele der Lebenden nehmen.“

„Ich dachte jeder der stirbt kommt in die Unterwelt?“, fragte Johann. Das war alles sehr verwirrend.

„Nein, nein. Wie gesagt, das sind zwei unterschiedliche Welten. Und wir haben getrennte Seelenzahlen. Wer stirbt behält seine Seele, deshalb kann man Tote ja auch wiederbeleben –“

„Was?! Man kann Tote wiederbeleben?!“

Johanns Kinnlade war nach unten geklappt.

„Ja. Ich bin ein Totenbeschwörer. Auf jeden Fall, gehen die Seelen erst nach ein paar Jahren in den Lauf der Wiedergeburt ein, da sie gerne an ihren Körpern festhalten. Und dieses Portal öffnen ist eine Art Inventur. Es kommt manchmal vor, dass sich Seelen in die andere Welt verirren. Und das Gleichgewicht muss jedes Jahr wiederhergestellt werden. Und das passiert heute. Naja, da ist dann der innerste Kreis, der grenzt das Portal ein, dann der Kreis danach ist ein Runenkreis, der die Seelen davon abhält durch das Portal in unsere Welt zu wandern, und zwischen diesem und dem äußersten Kreis ist die Sicherheitszone, wo wir sind, damit wir nicht reingezogen werden. Und wir müssen da sein, weil unsere Lebensenergie das Portal aufrechterhält.“

Johann hatte fast nicht zugehört,  weil er immer noch mit dem Konzept der Totenbeschwörung beschäftigt war. Was interessierten ihn Seeleninventuren, wenn jemand seine Freundin wiederbeleben könnte? Er konnte den aufflammenden Hoffnungsschimmer nicht unterdrücken. Er würde sie vielleicht wiedersehen können! Seine Christiane! Und sie wären wieder glücklich. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisste. Er würde sie wieder berühren können! Er würde sie wieder umarmen können! Und sie würde ihn trösten können. Alles würde wieder gut.

Hoffnungsvoll hob er seinen Blick und sah, dass Schiller ihn traurig anschaute. Seine Augen glänzten mit einem unglaublichen Wissen, als könne er direkt in Johanns Seel blicken.

„Ich werde es nicht machen.“, sagte er leise, wie als wüsste er, was Johann gedacht hatte.

Johann wurde wütend und sagte leise und mit zitternder Stimme: „Warum nicht?! Du bist ein Totenbeschwörer! Warum nutzt du deine Gabe nicht, um Gutes zu tun?!“, jetzt schrie er, denn der rote Schleier des Zorns hatte sich über seine Augen gelegt, und er badete in der Wut und seinem Unglück, „ Du könntest Leute retten! Du könntest Leuten helfen!“

Johann war aufgestanden und hatte Friedrichs Oberarme fest gepackt. Dieser Kerl könnte so vielen helfen! Warum tat er es nicht? Wollte er die Leute leiden sehen?

„Es ist besser die Toten ruhen zu lassen. Nach dem Tod ist man nicht mehr derselbe.“, sagte er leise und mitfühlend. Die Wut verschwand schlagartig. Johann sackte beschämt in sich zusammen und ließ seine Hände fallen. Dann setzte er sich wieder auf den Boden und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Diese Tränen musste keiner sehen.

Friedrich kniete sich vor ihn und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie war warm auf Johanns nasser, kalter Haut.

„Jeder will einen geliebten Menschen zurück. Aber glaub mir, das macht nur unglücklich.“

Johann schluchzte auf, weil er das Gefühl gehabt hatte sein Glück wäre in greifbarer Nähe gewesen. Und dann war es in seinen Händen verpufft und er konnte niemandem die Schuld geben außer sich selbst. Friedrich konnte ja nichts für seinen seelischen Zustand. Er vermisste Christiane so wahnsinnig. Er hatte mit ihrem Tod irgendwann abschließen können, aber jetzt war alles innerhalb von Sekunden wieder hochgekommen und dann vor seinen Augen zerplatzt. Das machte ihn fertig.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile länger so, bis Johann seine Tränen in den Griff bekam. Er beruhigte sich und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die geröteten Augen trocken. Sie hatten jetzt besseres zu tun, als hier zu sitzen und ihm beim Weinen zuzusehen.

Friedrich warf ihm nochmal ein beruhigendes Lächeln zu, dann standen sie auf und er erklärte Johann nochmals, was die einzelnen Runenkreise machten. Johann hörte diesmal richtig zu, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass das heute Abend noch wichtig werden würde.

Er merkte, dass er sich seiner Nacktheit überhaupt nicht mehr schämte, er hatte sich daran gewöhnt und eigentlich war es auch ganz befreiend. Die Luft war immer noch aufgeladen und sie saßen jetzt in dem äußersten Kreis und warteten darauf, dass die Sonne unterging. Friedrich meinte, dass die Dunkelheit an sich nicht wichtig war, aber der Vollmond war es. Und der kam erst, nachdem die Sonne untergegangen war. Johann nickte nur und ließ sich alles erklären. Sogar ein paar Runen lernte er kennen, was ihm aber bei der ganzen Geschichte wenig half.

Was ein wenig beunruhigender war, war das, was Friedrich über die morgige Nacht erzählte. Der Tag der Geister, oder eigentlich Nacht der Geister. Diese Nacht war deshalb die gefährlichste, weil man anscheinend ein Opfer bringen musste, um die Barrieren zwischen den Welten zu versiegeln für ein neues Jahr und man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob die Geister das Opfer annehmen würden. Aber darüber solle Johann sich noch keine Sorgen machen, ein Huhn hätte es bis jetzt jedes Jahr getan. Bei der Vorstellung ein Huhn töten zu müssen, wurde Johann ein wenig schlecht. Klar, er war es gewohnt von Toten umgeben zu sein, aber Blut war einfach nicht seine Stärke. Er konnte das rote Zeug nicht ausstehen.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und man konnte schon die blasse Silhouette des Mondes hoch am Himmel sehen. Johann wurde immer nervöser, je weiter die Sonne gen Horizont sank. Friedrich schien völlig entspannt zu sein, was ein wenig half. Und als die Sonne unterging, stand Friedrich auf und fing an in dem Kreis zu gehen, den die Runensteine vorgaben. Er zog Johann mit sich und dessen Herz klopfte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust.

Sie gingen erst dreimal rechtsherum, dann viermal linksherum, dann fünfmal rechtsherum, und immer so weiter. Wie Friedrich die Zahlen im Kopf behalten konnte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Dann war die Sonne weg und Johann konnte in der Dunkelheit erkennen, dass die Runen auf den Steinen leicht leuchteten. Um sie herum war ansonsten alles stockdunkel, weil das Mondlicht die Erde nicht zu erreichen schien. Nur der Runenkreis schien beleuchtet zu werden, und jeder Grashalm stach grau in grau, scharf hervor.

Dann fing Friedrich an in dieser komischen Sprache zu singen. Es klang wie ein Introitus, aber es wirkte so wahllos, dass Johann sich nicht sicher sein konnte. Sein Atem fing sich in seiner Brust, als er diesen feierlichen Gesang hörte, und den entrückten Gesichtsausdruck von Friedrich sah, und er musste trocken schlucken. Friedrich hielt immer noch sein Handgelenk, und eine Art Energie kribbelte zwischen ihnen und fuhr durch Johanns Arm nach oben.

Die Luft stand immer noch still, nur die Anspannung stieg und die Steine schienen mit ihr zu leuchte, immer heller und das Licht pulsierte sogar unruhig, und unregelmäßig. Wie gebannt starrte Johann auf das ganze Spektakel, dann stolperte er dem Richtungswechsel hinterher. Er bemerkte, dass das Licht in dem Takt des Gesanges Friedrichs pulsierte, der immer lauter wurde.

Die Laute, die über seine Lippen purzelten schienen in seinen Ohren unangenehm widerzuhallen, und wurden immer abgehackter und schärfer. Es zischte in Johanns Ohren und dröhnte in seinem Brustkorb.

Dann erhob sich ein gespenstisches Heulen über den Friedhof und ein Sog zog Johann in die Mitte des Kreises. Seine weit aufgerissenen Augen starrten auf den mittleren Stein, über dem sich ein kleiner schwarzer Wirbel gebildet hatte, der alles Licht einzusaugen schien. Ein Richtungswechsel. Harte Silben in Johanns Ohren, und alles dröhnte. Das Licht, welches zugleich von dem aufgehenden Portal eingesaugt wurde, ließ Punkte vor seinen Augen tanzen, und seine Beine schmerzten und wurden schwach. Und er war geblendet und taub und er wollte zu diesem schwarzen Loch, welches anschwoll und stärker zog.

Doch Friedrichs Hand an seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück und fest und sicher im äußersten Kreis. Johann wurde schwach, er fühlte förmlich wie etwas an seinem Innersten zog, und das schwarze Loch wurde größer und größer. Er konnte seine halbblinden Augen nicht abwenden von der Grässlichkeit in der Mitte des Steinkreises. Und sie hüpften immer schneller um die Mitte, dass Johann fast nicht mehr mitkam. Ein Richtungswechsel.

Friedrich hatte seine Augen geschlossen, sein freier Arm zuckte wild mit dem Puls des Rituals, als würde alles leben. Sein Gesicht zeigte zum Himmel, seine Mundwinkel zuckten wild mit jedem Laut und sein Körper schien gebrechlich und transparent in dem Licht der Runen.

Ein lautes Kreischen erscholl plötzlich von überall auf dem Friedhof, Johanns blinder und stummer Kopf warf sich von einer Seite zur anderen, um einen Blick der Seelen zu erhaschen, die aus den Gräbern gezogen wurden. Sie schrien wild und zornig, und Johann wollte seine Ohren verschließen, aber er wurde nach rechts gerissen, seine Füße wirbelten in einem wilden Tanz über den Boden, dessen Takt und Melodie er nicht kannte.

Und dann zwischen dem Gekreische, dem gebrüllten, zischenden, kratzenden Silben, dem Heulen, und der Stille mittendrin, hörte Johann ein gewaltiges Krachen, und es wurde warm. Seine Augen rollten nach hinten und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er fühlte den Rhythmus, und er spürte den Wechsel des Stroms, der sie in Kreisen zog, und sein Innerstes zerrte nach vorne in die Mitte des Kreises. Aber er, wie auch Friedrich, sie verschmolzen, und sie waren wie Planeten, fest in ihrer Bahn. Und sie kreisten um die Mitte, wo die Energie verschluckt wurde.

Er spürte ein Rumpeln in seiner Kehle und ein Laut, den er nicht hören konnte, entfuhr ihm, aber er spürte die Vibrationen in seinem Innersten, sie durchdrangen ihn. Wie im Delirium tanzten sie zum Geheul der Beschwörungsgesänge. Und um sie herum wütete der Sturm des fundamentalen Wandels, der hier und jetzt auf diesem Friedhof stattfand.

Ein Rausch hatte sie erfasst, und sie spürten keine Zeit, nur Wildheit, und Leben. Und Rauch schluckte ihre Münder und fesselte sie. Dort wo sie verbunden waren knisterten sie und sie waren eins und sie wirbelten im Fluss des Rituals. Johann wusste nicht mehr, wer er war, er konnte sich nicht mehr spüren, er konnte nicht denken.

Wie als würde ihm die Luft aus den Lungen gesogen, war plötzlich alles ruhig, und er brach zusammen, er wurde nicht mehr gehalten von diesen überirdischen Kräften, die ihn wie an Schnüren oben gehalten hatten. Sein Arm wurde befreit vom Griff Schillers, und er lag atemlos mit dem Rücken auf der Steinreihe, die ihm unangenehm in die Wirbelsäule stach. Und er konnte nicht atmen! Er würgte den Staub, der in seinem Hals saß, seine Augen traten vor Anstrengung aus den Höhlen.

Und dann stand die Luft nicht mehr, sondern sie floss. Schweiß tropfte von seiner Stirn, lief ihm in die Augen und er blinzelte benommen. Keuchend starrte er in den schwarzen Himmel, der sich schon langsam in Ankündigung der Sonne erhellte. Johanns Ohren klingelten, und er war ausgelaugt von Kopf bis Fuß.

Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf, wo Friedrich lag, in nicht besserer Verfassung. Und irgendwie war ihm heiß und es roch wirklich nach Rauch. Johann hustete, dann weiteten sich seine Augen.

Scheiße! Da war wirklich Rauch. Und der waberte zwischen den Grabsteinen hin und her. Was zur Hölle!

Und wie war ihm das nicht aufgefallen! Sein ganzes verficktes Haus brannte!!

Johann versuchte sich aufzurichten, er musste etwas tun! Sein Haus brannte ab! Er musste Hilfe holen!

Stolpernd kam er auf die Beine, die fast wieder unter ihm wegknickten, aber er konnte sich halten, bevor er wieder auf dem Boden landete. Taumelnd machte er ein paar Schritte auf das in Flammen stehende Gebäude zu. Dann stürzte er, und landete armselig keuchend auf dem nassen Gras.

Der säuerliche Geruch von verbrennendem Holz stieg ihm in die Nase und er hustete gurgelnd, um den rauchigen Schleim aus seinem Mund zu befördern. Der Brand erhellte alles in einem flackernden Rot und beleuchtete den schwarzen Rauch mit einem grässlichen Orange. Man konnte die alten Bäume ächzen hören unter der Belastung der Hitze.

„Nein!“, röchelte Johann. In diesem Haus war all sein Besitz!

Er konnte sich mit den Ellbogen hochstemmen, bis er in einer knienden Position war, weiter kam er nicht. Entgeistert hockte er im Schlamm und im Rauch vor seinem brennenden Haus. Nackt. Und er konnte nichts tun. Verzweifelt ließ er sich nach vorne fallen mit dem Oberkörper und weinte in den schlammigen Boden hinein. Seine Hände krallten sich an das grau gewordene Gras und er schluchzte. Alles war weg!


	4. Tag der Geister

Es waren am Ende Bewohner der Gemeinde, die den Rauch gesehen hatten und die Feuerwehr gerufen hatten. Dann hatten sie sich natürlich selbst auf den Weg gemacht, um auch ja nichts Skandalöses zu verpassen. Und sie hatten auch etwas Skandalöses zu Gesicht bekommen.

Zwei nackte Männer, die atemlos und dreckig auf zwei Gräbern hockten und zuschauten, wie die Feuerwehr das Feuer löschte. Also wenn das bis zum nächsten Tag nicht jeder in der Gemeinde wusste, dann wäre Johann wirklich Mickey Mouse.

Sie wurden befragt, was passiert war, und da sie schlecht sagen konnten, dass sie ein Portal zwischen zwei Welten geöffnet hatten mit einem Ritual eines Totenbeschwörers, sah ihre Geschichte so aus, dass sie zwei Liebhaber waren, die zusammen im Bett gewesen waren. Die Feuerwehr hatte dazu nichts gesagt, weil ihnen das egal war. Aber die Nachbarn hatten in der gleichen Sekunde noch das Spekulieren angefangen. Und Johann hätte vor Verzweiflung weinen können. Er hatte nichts mehr, noch nicht mal Kleidung. Er saß ohne irgendetwas da. Nur Friedrich war da gewesen, was auch ein Trost war.

Jetzt war die Feuerwehr wieder weg, und auch die Nachbarn hatten sich sogar schon verflüchtigt, und sie saßen immer noch auf zwei Grabsteinen nebeneinander. Langsam wurde Johann kalt.

„Naja. Wenigstens musst du keinen Papierkram mehr erledigen.“, sagte Friedrich zu Johann und lachte auf. Er schien überhaupt nicht betroffen von dem Ganzen und nahm alles mit Humor.

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde Johann wütend. Er hatte gerade alles verloren und Friedrich machte Witze darüber?

„Sag mal spinnst du?!“, er drehte sich zu Friedrich, „Du findest das lustig?! Dieses scheiß Ritual hat mein Haus abgefackelt und du machst Scherze darüber?! Du bist doch Schuld an dem Ganzen! Du hast mich da mit reingezogen!“

Friedrich seufzte. Dann schwiegen sie während sie die schwarzen, verkokelten Ruinen betrachteten. Johann mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung, Friedrich nur nachdenklich. Der Wind strich ihnen über die Haare, und Johann wurde einfach nur mutlos. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Wo sollte er hin? Musste er sich jetzt einen neuen Job suchen?

„Ich hab dich da nicht mit reingezogen.“, sagte Friedrich leise und Johann schaute auf, „In dem Moment in dem du in die Mitte des Friedhofs gekommen bist, warst du schon dabei. Und hätte ich dich nicht mitgezogen, dann hätte das als Unterbrechung des Rituals gegolten und du wärst verrückt geworden.“

Johann starrte Friedrich nur ausdruckslos an, dann sackte er ein wenig weiter in sich zusammen. Er drehte seinen Kopf wieder nach vorne und schaute ratlos ins Nichts. Dann sagte er tonlos: „Danke.“, bevor sie wieder schwiegen.

„Wir müssen ein Huhn besorgen.“, sagte Friedrich irgendwann, und Johann nickte müde. Während der Löscharbeiten war die Sonne aufgegangen, und es war jetzt später Morgen. Sie mussten mit den Vorbereitungen anfangen.

Sie waren zu dem Fluss gegangen, der neben dem Friedhofsgrundstück verlief, und hatten sich darin gewaschen. Es war arschkalt gewesen, aber Johann hatte nichts gesagt, sondern nur zitternd im Wasser gestanden. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Wenigstens war heute Nacht das letzte Ritual, und dann musste er sich sein Leben neu aufbauen. Wie er das anstellen sollte, wusste er noch nicht, aber das konnte er sich ja bis morgen überlegen.

Als Friedrich sich die Asche, den Rauch, und den Schlamm aus den Haaren wusch, sah Johann, dass sie heute ganz weiß waren. Zusammen mit der blassen Haut, sah Friedrich jetzt selbst wie ein Geist aus, und Johann verspürte einen kleinen Funken Neugierde, wie Friedrich seine rote Haarfarbe wiederbekommen würde. Vielleicht schredderte er die verschrumpelten Kürbisse, die dank der Hitze des Feuers fast ganz eingegangen waren, und färbte sich damit die Haare?

Als sie fertig mit Waschen waren kam die Frage auf, wo sie ein Huhn herbekamen. Johann war ratlos. Sie hätten eins kaufen können, aber nicht, wenn sie keine Klamotten hatten. Das würde sicher als Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses gelten. Und das konnte Johann jetzt nun wirklich überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

Und dann machten sie das dümmste, was Johann jemals in seinem Leben gemacht hatte, außer Totengräber zu werden: Sie stahlen ein Huhn vom Hof des benachbarten Bauern.

Überraschenderweise war das nicht so schwer, wie Johann sich das zuerst vorgestellt hatte. Sie hockten hinter dem hohen, morschen Holzzaun, auf dessen anderer Seite das Gelände des Bauern war und Johann beschrieb Friedrich das Gelände, damit sie überall schnell hinrennen konnten und Friedrich auch wusste wohin. Zwischen den Spalten der Holzplanken konnte man die angrenzende Wiese sehen und die Rückseite der Scheune, an deren Seite sich der Hühnerstall befand.

Der Plan war eigentlich sehr einfach. Sie würden zur Scheune rennen, dann in den Hühnerstall gehen, es gab kein Schloss, weil normalerweise auch keiner Hühner klaute, dann würden sie sich ein Hühnchen schnappen, und dann wieder über den Holzzaun klettern. Ganz einfach also.

Johanns Herz klopfte heftig und Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, als er „Los!“ zischte. Sofort hievten sie sich über den Zaun und rannte auch schon über die gemähte Wiese. Grashalme piksten die weiche Unterseite seiner Füße, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sein Atem ging sehr schnell und sein Brustkorb schien zu zerspringen. Sie drückten sich an die Scheunenwand, um Sichtschutz zu haben und zu Atem zu kommen. Johann musste husten, und dann lachen. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Ein Huhn für ein magisches Ritual klauen, das tat er. Das war alles so seltsam. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu kichern, und Friedrich machte einfach mit.

Nackt auf einem Bauernhof lachen? Abgehakt.

Sie kriegten sich dann doch irgendwann ein, weil sie nicht zu viel Zeit auf diesem Bauernhof verbringen wollten. Nicht, dass sie noch vom Bauern erwischt wurden, dann hätte Johann aus dieser Gemeinde ziehen müssen. Müsste er wahrscheinlich sowieso.

Die Hühnerstalltür war wirklich nicht abgeschlossen und Johann konnte nur den Kopf schütteln bei so viel Unvorsichtigkeit. Schließlich war jetzt wirklich jemand da, der ein Huhn klauen wollte. In dem Stall war es warm und stickig und es roch nach Tier. Die Hühner waren relativ laut, da jemand in ihr Reich eingedrungen war, den sie nicht kannten, und Friedrich und Johann versuchten die Tiere zu beruhigen. Aber vergebens.

Auch das Einfangen gestaltete sich als schwieriger als gedacht. Immer, wenn sie versuchten eines zu erfassen, hüpfte dieses geschickt aus dem Weg. Und wenn man eins hatte, dann wand es sich wie ein Stück Seife aus den Armen wieder heraus. Schließlich erwischte Friedrich doch noch eines, und das Tier kreischte wie am Spieß. Es pickte nach Friedrichs Armen und dieser fluchte. Johann wurde mulmig als er daran dachte, was wir mit diesem Tier vorhatten. Es kämpfte also wirklich gerade um Leib und Seele. Er schluckte schwer, das arme Tier.

Plötzlich hörten sie eine Stimme. Scheiße, der Bauer. Das war der alte Hadenberg. Von den meisten wurde er aber Novalis genannt. So hatte der nämlich seinen Hund getauft, dem er schon sehr ähnlich war.

Johann fluchte und sah sich nach einer Versteckmöglichkeit um. Aber es war und blieb ein Hühnerstall,  weswegen die Möglichkeiten begrenzt waren, und zwar auf genau null.

Friedrich kicherte irre und Johann nicht. Er hatte eher Angst erwischt zu werden, als dass er es hätte lustig finden können. Er suchte den Hühnerstall weiter hektisch mit seinen Augen ab, aber bevor er sich irgendwas hätte einfallen lassen können, nahm Friedrich ihn wieder am Handgelenk und zog ihn aus dem Stall heraus. Jetzt konnte man das Gebrüll des Bauern deutlich hören, als er sie entdeckte.

„DIEBE! HÜHNERDIEBE!“

Und sie rannten los, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihnen her. Friedrich gackerte wild und hopste schon fast über die Wiese. Das Huhn schrie laut vor sich hin, aber Friedrich lachte einfach. Und Johann blieb nichts anderes übrig als hinterher zu hasten. Sie konnten die Stiefel des Bauern hören, der hinter ihnen über die Wiese rannte und schrie, als hätte man seine Mutter entführt. Johann konnte nicht anders als boshaft zu denken, dass sie das vielleicht sogar gerade getan hatten.

Dann ließ Friedrich Johanns Hand los und hangelte sich an die obere Kante des Zaunes. Keuchend sprang Johann im Lauf den Zaun hoch und hievte sich darüber. Das splitternde Holz rieb harsch gegen seine verletzliche Haut aber er spürte es in der ganzen Aufregung nicht. Dann bekam er von Friedrich das Hühnchen gereicht, welches er annahm, damit Friedrich auch über den Zaun klettern konnte.

„HALT!“

Aber sie hielten nicht. Sobald Friedrich über den Zaun war, rannten sie weiter und diesmal lachte Johann auch. Atemlos kichernd kamen sie wieder am Friedhof an, das Huhn zeterte immer noch.

Sie fielen auf den Boden zwischen den Gräbern, wo das Gras immer noch schlammig war, und lachten einfach weiter. Johann fühlte sich so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr und ihn durchdrang eine Lebenslust, die er schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Der Himmel war sonnig, und die Wolken zogen träge über den Himmel. Und Johann konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Er musste zugeben, dass es im Nachhinein schon sehr lustig gewesen war, wie sie vor dem Bauern davongerannt waren.

Sie rangen beide nach Luft nachdem sie sich erholt hatten, und selbst das Huhn hatte sich beruhigt und gluckste nur leise und aufgeregt vor sich hin. Sie starrten in den Himmel und schauten den Wolken beim Wandern zu.

„Wie läuft das jetzt?“, fragte Johann Friedrich nach einer langen Weile.

Friedrich stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und schaute zu Johann rüber.

„Also wir müssen eigentlich nur noch auf die Nacht warten. Dann müssen wir den innersten Stein aus dem Runenkreis rausnehmen, und dann darin das Huhn schlachten. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht leiden.“

Johann setzte sich auf und achtete dabei darauf das Huhn nicht zu zerquetschen, welches er wie einen Football unter dem Arm trug. Das arme Tier.

Es war schon mittags und sie hatten noch den restlichen Nachmittag zu verschwenden, was ihnen nicht leicht fiel. Was sollte man tun, wenn man nichts hatte außer einem einzelnen Huhn? Friedrich meinte, dass sie einen Gegenstand suchen müssten, mit dem sie das Tier töten könnten und Johann schloss kurz die Augen, weil er sich das nicht vorstellen wollte. Ihm tat das Tier immer noch Leid. Aber es ging ja nicht anders. Und er war zum Glück auch nicht derjenige, der das Tier letztendlich töten musste.

Sie suchten also nach scharfen Steinen, oder etwas ähnlichem, wurden aber erst nicht fündig. Erst als sie die Ruine betraten, fanden sie etwas Nützliches. Die Asche war weich unter Johanns Füßen und zerfiel zu Staub, der aufwirbelte, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt tat. Die von Löschwasser verklebten Brocken lösten sich unter seinen Füßen leicht auf.

Johann konnte die alten Strukturen erkennen und wurde traurig. Von der Treppe war nichts mehr übriggeblieben, aber das Fundament des unteren Geschosses war aus Stein gewesen und das Feuer hatte ihm nichts anhaben können. Die Außenwände waren noch klar zu sehen, und auch die Grundfesten der Kapelle waren noch da. Und mitten in dem Schutt und den zusammengebrochenen Deckenbalken stand der Marmoraltar, das einzig wirklich wertvolle in diesem ganzen Gebäuden. Der Marmorklotz war aschebeschmiert und dreckig, aber er stand und sah aus wie ein zurückgebliebenes Andenken an frühere Zeiten.

 Johann schluckte und ging einen weiteren Schritt darauf zu. Unter seinen Füßen spürte er die Splitter der kaputten, angekokelten Dielen und er roch diesen ätzenden Gestank von Brand und kalter Asche. Er kam zum Altar, und streckte eine Hand aus, die er zwischen die schwarzen Balken streckte und sanft über das kleine Stückchen Altar strich, an das er rankam. Der Stein war kalt unter seinen Fingern und er schauderte.

Tag der Geister. Ob der Altar auch einen Geist hatte? Oder eine Seele? Jetzt würde er vernachlässigt hier rumstehen und keine Bibel würde mehr auf ihm ruhen. Und vielleicht würde die Stadt ihn zu feinstem Marmorstaub zerschreddern.

„Ich hab was!“, rief Friedrich hinter ihm und Johann nahm seine Hand schnell wieder zurück und drehte sich um. Friedrich hielt eine Porzellanscherbe in die Luft. Johann kam näher und besah sich das Stück genauer. Es war eine Scherbe seiner Lieblingstasse. Und fast hätte er wieder angefangen zu weinen, wegen all dem was er verloren hatte. Aber er schluckte die Tränen runter und nickte Friedrich zu. Dieser grinste ihn an und klopfte ihm dann auf die Schulter.

„Nimm’s nicht so schwer.“, wie als wüsste er, was Johann gedacht hatte, „Die Wohnung war echt nicht schön. Und das Leben ist ja nicht vorbei.“

Da hatte er auch irgendwie Recht. Das Leben war wirklich nicht vorbei. Und eigentlich war es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, wenn Johann aus seinem alten Leben herausgerissen wurde und sich etwas Neues aufbaute. Denn so lebenswert war es auf dem Friedhof nicht gewesen und das hier war seine Chance alles richtig zu machen.

Er lächelte Friedrich schwach entgegen und nickte ihm zu. Friedrich nickte zurück und strubbelte dem Hühnchen spaßeshalber über den Kopf. Das Tier gackerte entrüstet auf und Friedrich lachte.

Sie stiegen über den ganzen Schutt hinweg aus der Ruine wieder hinaus und setzten sich dann gemütlich auf den Rest der Mauer. Naja, so gemütlich wie es eben möglich war, wenn man sich nackt auf eine Mauer setzte. Friedrich nahm das Hühnchen auf den Schoß und strich dem Tier beruhigend über seine Federn. Zufrieden schmiegte es sich an die Hand und gluckste einmal auf.

„Du könntest danach bei mir wohnen.“

Johann sagte erst mal nichts, weil dieser Vorschlag doch sehr überraschend kam, und dachte darüber gründlich nach. Er mochte Friedrich, aber dieses aufregende Leben… War das nicht ein wenig viel? Andererseits hatte er nicht viele andere Möglichkeiten, da er außer Friedrich eigentlich niemanden kannte, bei dem er hätte unterkommen können. Sein einziger Kontakt zu Außenwelt waren die Angehörigen von Verstorbenen, oder auch die Toten, die er herrichten musste. Das waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für ein gesundes soziales Leben. Tja, er hatte also eigentlich keine andere Wahl.

„Ok.“

Friedrich lächelte ihn strahlend an und Johann lächelte leicht zurück. Dieses Lächeln war ansteckend. Es war gerade alles so friedlich. Die Sonne kam wieder dem Horizont näher, aber es war noch viel Zeit, die sie zu vertrödeln hatten. Und deswegen erzählte Johann dann von Christiane und wie sie beide zusammen gelebt hatten.

Sie hatten sich auf der Uni kennengelernt. Johann war gerade von seinen Eltern weggezogen und da er keine andere Wahl hatte, war er auf den Friedhof gezogen, wofür er im Tausch dafür halt ein paar Jobs dort erledigt hatte. Als der alte Mann gestorben war, der früher alles auf dem Friedhof gemacht hatte, hatte die Stadt ihm geschrieben und er hatte das Geld dringend gebraucht. Also hatte er angenommen und war Vollzeit-Totengräber geworden. So hieß der Job zumindest offiziell, eigentlich war er eher das Mädchen für alles.

Christiane war schon immer fasziniert gewesen von Geistergeschichten und all dem Zeug und hatte sofort in Johanns Wohnung ziehen wollen. Sie waren wahnsinnig verliebt gewesen und auch sehr glücklich.

Dann war da der Autounfall gewesen und Johann hatte die Uni abgebrochen und war einfach zusammengeklappt. Er hatte sich in Friedhofsarbeit vergraben und ja, das war eigentlich seine ganze Lebensgeschichte.

Und als Johann geendet hatte, hatte Friedrich seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter gelehnt und Johann hatte seinen Kopf auf Friedrichs weiche Locken gelehnt und hatte nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht. Er war einfach nur froh es jemandem erzählt zu haben.

Dann erzählte Friedrich, wie seine Eltern ihn zum Arzt gebracht hatte, weil sie dachten er wäre ein Albino, das konnte der Arzt aber genetisch nicht nachweisen, also waren seine Eltern erst fürsorglicher geworden aus Angst er könnte eine seltene genetische Krankheit haben, dann hatten sie angefangen sich für ihren Sohn zu schämen. Denn immer wenn jemand fragte, dann konnten sie nicht einmal sagen, warum ihr Sohn so seltsam war. Es gab keine medizinische Ausrede, warum ihr Sohn so seltsam war. Friedrich war einfach wie er war, und das hatten seine Eltern nicht wahrhaben wollen. Also war er so schnell wie nur irgend möglich ausgezogen und hatte angefangen in einer kleinen Bäckerei zu arbeiten.

Über seine Gabe erzählte Friedrich nicht viel, und Johann fragte auch nicht nach, weil er sich sicher war, dass das ein wunder Punkt für Friedrich war, und er wollte den anderen auch nicht unnötig verletzen. Schließlich hatte dieser ihm vor kurzem erst angeboten, dass er bei ihm wohnen dürfe.

Die Sonne stand wieder niedrig und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Mitte des Friedhofs, wo noch der unberührte Runenkreis vom Vortag lag. Die Runen waren alle noch intakt und Friedrich platzierte Johann im äußersten Kreis, während er selbst in die Mitte ging. Er setzte das Hühnchen dort ab, hielt es aber fest, damit es nicht wegrennen konnte.

Eine Steifheit ergriff die Szene, denn keiner bewegte sich, nur das Huhn wand sich unruhig hin und her. Johanns Atem stockte mehrmals vor Aufregung. Was passierte, wenn die Geister das Opfer nicht annahmen? Würden sie sich dann Friedrich krallen? Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich Johann der Magen noch mehr um, als bei dem Gedanken dieses blöde Huhn zu opfern. Hoffentlich hatte sich Friedrich nicht verkalkuliert, das wäre nicht so prächtig. Und nicht nur, weil Johann dann keinen Ort zum Wohnen hätte.

Die Sonne verschwand, und dann fing es wieder an. Johann durfte diesmal einfach sitzenbleiben. Er musste nur Zeuge des Ganzen sein. Und er wusste, dass er, obwohl er es nicht sehen wollte, seine Augen nicht würde schließen können, wenn das Huhn seinen Kopf verlieren sollte. Er würde hinschauen müssen. Er würde sich dazu zwingen. Ja, das wusste er.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten war die Sonne vollständig weg und es war stockfinster. Dafür war Johann dankbar, er wollte die Opferung nicht so hautnah miterleben. Auch wenn er nicht würde wegschauen können.

Es fing an mit einem Geflüster, wieder ein Gebet. Nein, eher eine Anpreisung. Es war wieder diese Sprache. Und Friedrich hatte Johann erklärt, dass es die Sprache der Geister war. Mit den verschiedenen Phrasen konnte er den Runenkreis für jeweilige Zwecke aktivieren und Geister und andere Dinge beschwören.

Der innerste Kreis fing schwach an zu leuchten, und er wurde immer heller, dann schimmerte auch der zweite Kreis. Johann hielt den Atem an. Wenn der äußerste Kreis leuchtete, dann war er erst geschützt und dann würde das Ritual erst richtig anfangen. Das Wetter, welches so eng mit den Energien der Rituale verbunden schien, antwortete auch diesmal auf Friedrichs Ruf und schon bald wehte ein sanfter, kalter Wind über die Grabsteine und durch Johanns braune Haare.

Anders als die letzten Nächte war hier nichts wildes mehr. Nein, es war herunterziehend deprimierend und kalt. Wie als würde etwas böswilliges sich in den Schatten verstecken und man müsste stillhalten, sonst könnte es einen hören und riechen. Und die scharfen Klauen wären nicht weit. Johann zitterte wieder. Es würde ihm die Brust aufschlitzen, da war er sich sicher. Und nur dieser kleine Runenkreis schützte ihn vor diesem Schicksal.

Es war so still, aber dann, wie als würde das Tier ahnen, was passieren würde, fing es an wie am Spieß zu kreischen und Johann zuckte zusammen. Und die Luft blieb wieder stehen. Eine Präsenz war da, die mit ihrer Boshaftigkeit alles zu zerdrücken schien. Johann hatte den Drang den Blick zu senken, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen, er konnte nicht wegschauen.

Friedrich kniete immer noch bewegungslos in der Kreismitte, sein Haupt war gesenkt als würde er sich fassen, seine Loblitaneien tönten fort und fort, und vermischten sich mit dem animalischen Gekreische zu einem Crescendo. Mit der linken hielt er das buntgefiederte Tier fest und mit der anderen hielt er die Porzellanscherbe fest umklammert.

Die Schatten wuchsen aus der Dunkelheit und Johann beobachtete atemlos wie sie sich über Friedrich beugten. Johann wollte schreien, aber die Luft blieb ihm weg. Was würden die Schatten tun?! Was würde passieren?!

Innerlich zerriss es Johann, aber keines seiner Körperteile wollte ihm gehorchen, und er keuchte erschrocken auf, als Friedrich die Scherbe in die Luft erhob. Die Schatten schienen in Erwartung zu schaudern. Und ihre Krallen reckten sich mit freudiger Erregung. Bereit zuzupacken, bereit zu töten, bereit zu schlachten.

Alles schien still zu stehen und Friedrich verstummte abrupt, dann zerriss ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen und Brüllen die Stille. Und Friedrich ließ die Scherbe niedersausen. Und dann riss das Gekreische augenblicklich ab. Es war noch ein verzweifeltes Gurgeln und Röcheln zu hören. Und ein zweites Mal sauste die Scherbe nieder, und als sie wieder aus dem verstümmelten Hals des Tieres gezogen wurde, spritzte ein wenig Blut in die Luft und glänzte im Mondlicht.

Friedrichs Augen waren nicht verschlossen und er schaute traurig und gepeinigt zugleich. Seine linke Hand hatte sich in den Federn des Tieres verkrampft und das Blut floss über sie. Der leblose Körper des Huhns sackte leblos unter seiner Hand zusammen und Friedrich ließ die Scherbe aus seiner steifen Hand fallen.

Johann würgte ein wenig Magensäure hoch und ließ sie aus seinem Mund auf das Gras tropfen, wo sie sich mit dem Brackwasser vermischte. Seine Zunge klebte pelzig in seinem Mund und sein Herz raste. Seine Kehle war so trocken und eng, dass er meinte ersticken zu müssen.

Die Schatten hatte sich weiter nach unten gebeugt und schienen nur noch von einer unsichtbaren Sphäre gehalten zu sein, ihre faserigen, schwarzen Klauen krochen über die Barriere, suchten nach einer Schwachstelle, nach einer Lücke. Friedrich hatte das Huhn nun mit beiden Händen gepackt und hielt es ihnen entgegen in die Luft. Die Erde schien zu erzittern. Blut floss von dem Tierkörper herab und tropfte unablässig auf Friedrichs Haupt. Dort färbten sie die Strähnen rot und das Rot schien in den Haaren nach unten zu wandern und sie rot zu färben. Johann starrte auf diesen grotesken, makabren und blutigen Anblick und musste abermals würgen. (!!!!)

Die unruhigen Schatten bewegten sich auf einmal ruckartig in Richtung Friedrich, und dann wurde der tote Körper des Tieres aus seine Hände gerissen und in die Luft geschleudert. Die verdrehten Glieder des Huhns wirbelten umher und das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen.

Aber bevor die Tierleiche auf dem Boden auftreffen konnte, wurde sie von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Ein Dröhnen erklang und der Ton schien sich in sich selbst zu krümmen und implodierte mit einem hohen Quietschen, welches in Johanns Ohren stecken blieb und seinen Kopf nach unten zwang in Schmerzen. Auch Friedrich fiel zu Boden und krümmte sich im Dreck, um dem Messerstich eines Klangs zu entgehen.

Dann, schlagartig, hörte der Ton auf, hinterließ nur ein Hallen in ihren Ohren. Die Runen hörten auf zu leuchten, und lösten sich dann langsam von selbst auf. Friedrichs blut- und schlammverschmiertes Gesicht erhob sich von dem Boden. Dann kämpfte er sich auf seine Beine und taumelte zu Johann rüber, der sich die allergrößte Mühe gab, auch aufzustehen.

Johann weinte. Und dann fielen sie sich in die Arme. Und Friedrich fing auch an zu weinen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da kommt jetzt nur noch der Epilog und das alternative Ende, also bleibt dran meine lieben Freunde!
> 
> Ach ja und da wo die Ausrufezeichen sind (wenn sie überhaupt jemandem aufgefallen sind), da fängt das alternative Ende an, welches als sechstes Kapitel gepostet wird.


	5. Die Tage danach

Johann war wirklich zu Friedrich gezogen, und sein Leben hatte sich seitdem fundamental verändert und verbessert. Die Wohnung, in der Friedrich lebte war wirklich schön, hatte viele Fenster, eine hohe Decke, und war sehr geräumig. Friedrich hatte auch einen guten Geschmack, was Möbel anging und Johann konnte nicht meckern.

Er hatte sich, mithilfe Friedrichs, wieder in die Außenwelt eingegliedert und sich in Bäckereiarbeit gestürzt. Nun arbeiteten sie tagtäglich Seite an Seite, und Johann hätte es nicht besser gehen können.

Auch das Abenteuer, von welchem er gedacht hätte es würde Friedrichs Leben durchziehen, war nur hin und wieder ein Blinzeln zu sehen. Hier und da passierten ein paar komische Dinge, die aber, dank Friedrich, schnell aufgeklärt werden konnten. Einmal zum Beispiel hatte sich die Wohnungstür von selbst aufgeschlossen und Johann hatte erst einen halben Herzinfarkt bekommen. Bevor er daran hatte denken können, dass das etwas mit Friedrich zu tun haben könnte.

Also ja, sein neues Leben war gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber allemal besser als das zuvor, in dem er die Batterien bei der Benutzung der Fernbedienung in besagtem Gerät halten musst. Einfach alles war besser. Friedrich hatte ihm sogar eine Neuausgabe von Maria Stuart geschenkt. Es waren gute Tage, und Johann hätte es sich nicht anders wünschen können.

Eine Sache, die keiner von beiden ansprach war, dass sie sich zueinander hingezogen fühlten. Aber keiner der beiden sprach dem eine große Bedeutung zu. Johann nicht, weil er es sich selbst noch nicht eingestehen konnte, und Friedrich nicht, weil er dachte, dass das alles ganz offensichtlich wäre und man da nichts sagen müsse.

Manchmal redeten sie noch über die Geschehnisse dieser Tage, die sie zusammengebracht hatten. Und dann saßen sie beide nachdenklich da und Johann dachte über die Sachen nach, die er verloren hatte, aber auch über das, was ihm dadurch geschenkt wurde.

Und Friedrich?

Friedrich dachte darüber nach, dass dieser unsympathische Bauer Novalis ein besseres Opfer abgegeben hätte als sein Huhn.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war das Ende. Stay tuned für das alternative Ende.
> 
> Und wieder einmal ein großes Dankeschön an Melian12 für die gute Arbeit, die sie beim betan leistet.  
> Schaut mal bei ihr vorbei, wenn ihr mehr Schoethe Kram lesen wollt.


	6. Alternatives Ende

Ein Summen lag in der Luft, als sie dort knieten, wie um sie zu lenken. Es wurde dicker und wärmer, und dann flaute es wieder ab, als würde jemand seine unzähmbaren Hunde zurückpfeifen.  Die Schatten kamen langsam immer näher und näher. Friedrich war totenstill und der Wind und das Summen vermischten sich in der Luft und machten die Luft fest und stickig. Und dann zuckten die Schatten nach vorne und –

„HEY! IHR DA!“

Scheiße. Das war doch Novalis! Was machte der hier?!

Johann wollte schreien, dass dieser Bastard wegbleiben solle, aber kein Laut kam aus seiner Kehle! Sie schien wie aus Beton gegossen, nur ein leises Krächzen konnte er über seine Lippen würgen, aber in dem Getöse um ihn herum ging der Laut unter wie ein ertrinkender Seemann. Johann riss seine Augen weit auf, denn Novalis kam dem Kreis immer näher! Genau wie die Schatten.

Ein abgewürgter Schrei, ein verzweifelter Versuch diesen Idioten aufzuhalten, aber er schien Johann nicht zu hören. Und er schien diese Boshaftigkeit in der Luft nicht zu spüren, und er schien die Schatten nicht zu sehen! Wie konnte man diese Schwarzen Ungetüme nicht sehen, die sich in abartiger Lust über Friedrich beugten!?

„MEIN HUHN! WAS MACHT IHR DA?!“

Friedrich sah jetzt auch erschrocken auf, und ein panischer Blick fuhr über sein Gesicht. Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

„NEIN!“, rief er über den Lärm, aber dieser hirnlose Bauer bemerkte auch die Panik nicht und antwortete nur: „DOCH!“

Johann konnte nur mit Entsetzen beobachten, wie Novalis einen Schritt über die äußerste Steingrenze tat, und das Heulen wurde lauter. Das Summen wurde böse und schneidend. Und Friedrichs Hände konnten ihre verkrampfte Haltung nicht auflösen und hielten an dem Huhn fest. Um die Situation noch zu retten, hielt der verzweifelt das Hühnchen in die Höhe in der Hoffnung die Schatten mögen sich beeilen, aber kurz bevor die scharfen Krallen sich in das Tier bohren konnten, hatte Novalis auch schon die nächste Grenze überschritten. Der Wind heulte abermals in Schmerz und Verzweiflung und Panik auf, wie als würde er versuchten Novalis aufzuhalten.

Johann kniff seine Augen zusammen, und sie tränten wegen dem Wind, der ihm erbarmungslos ins Gesicht pfiff. Aber er konnte dennoch genau erkennen, wie Novalis in die Mitte des Kreises trat und rief: „WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT IHR MIT MEINEM HUHN?!“

Friedrich nahm die Hände nach unten, und wollte Novalis damit gerade zurückstoßen, da sausten die Schatten nach unten, und das Bild schien vor Johanns Augen zu erstarren. Novalis‘ Augen waren weit aufgerissen, aus seinem Mundwinkel lief ein Blutstropfen und durch seinen Torso hatte sich eine lange, schwarze Klaue gebohrt, so schnell, dass Johann es nicht hatte kommen sehen.

„Hrg…“

Friedrichs Augen starrten ungläubig auf den sterbenden Körper vor ihm und sein Mund stand vor Entsetzen offen. Johann tat es ihm gleich.

Und dann, mit einem unerwarteten Ruck, wurde die Menschenleiche in die Dunkelheit gerissen. Und ohne einen Laut, verschwand alles. Zurück blieben der ungläubige Johann und der blutverschmierte Friedrich. Das Hühnchen hing schlaff in seinen Händen.

Und alles war still, und der Mond schien ruhig auf den stillen Friedhof. Das sanfte Pfeifen des Windes verstummte vollends und dann fragte Friedrich: „Sag mal,“, er pausierte, „Sag mal, ham‘ wir gerade ausversehen Novalis geopfert?“

Eine lange Pause entstand.

„Ja.“, antwortete Johann schwach, „Ja, ich glaube das haben wir.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enttäuschend? Tja.
> 
> Well, ich mag Novalis eigentlich ganz gerne, aber er wird immer das Würstchen der Gruppe bleiben.


End file.
